Stand by me
by Lastoftheamericandreamers
Summary: Aisilinn had always lived her life as a loner, not really going anywhere. The gang, and two very special people are going to fix that.
1. Chapter 1

I met the gang on a warm summer day when I was 15 and living on my own. Well, what I mean is that I was currently staying with my Uncle Rodney who was a drunk and a dead beat, most of the time I had to take care of myself. But who am I kidding? I _was_ taking care of myself. Most of the time I stayed at Buck Merrils place, I even had my own room upstairs, thats what bullying the guy can get you. Dont get me wrong, Its not like Im real mean or anything,I just do what I gotta ya know?

I was walking down the street with my hands practically buried inside my jeans pockets. I passed by a trio of greaser girls who upturned their noses at the sight of me. I gave a scoff, lookin down on me just cause I don't wear a dollar bill with two pennies. It wasn't that long a walk from Buck's to the destination I was heading towards, the library sat just on an invisible line that separated the greaser territory from the Soc's. Ironically, this of course was the only library, so everyone went here. Surprisingly there have only been a coupl'a fights.

When I first discovered the library, I remember feelin mighty ashamed walking inside and getting a few stares from some of the people inside. Just by looking at me, you could tell I was a Greaser, from my sleeveless t-shirt, leather vest, and scuffed up Chuck Taylor's. I was proud of who I was though. Eventually the more I came to the library the less stares I got, I guess they got used to me.

Walking up the marble steps, my leg muscles slightly quivered reminding me that I needed to find a meal sometime. However, all my worries at the moment dissapeared as soon as I pushed open the door. A couple of Soc boys wearing striped madras tried to corner me as I was selecting a book from the Greek tragedies section. I was in one of the farthest ones, out of sight, out of hearing.

'Hey Tom, look there, a Greaser who thinks she can read' I clenched my teeth at their laughter and spun around on my heel. Giving both boys a once over before scoffing, ignoring them seemed to be the best option. Lord knows who's side the librarian would buy..lets just say that the situation would end with me on my rear end out the doors. Obviously they didnt take the hint, I could feel them creeping up behind me. 'Why dontcha answer me when Im talkin to ya' the boy with the orangish hair snarled.

I was about to reach into my back pocket for a weapon like I had seen so many other Greasers do. Feeling no lump reminded me to get a blade or somethin real soon. Bringin my hands into fists at my sides I thought I was done for..until a boy who looked to be about 14 stepped in front of them from the aisle right in front of the one I was in. 'Why don't you leave her alone?' Both boys turned around at the exact moment the librarian walked into an aisle or two behind us shelving books. They exchanged looks with each other before turning back to me. 'This aint over yet. You better watch it.' They walked passed the boy and gave him a light shove. I noticed his hands were fisted like, mine.

His hard expression loosened up a bit when he bent down to pick up my book I had dropped. 'Thanks for stickin up for me' I said in a quiet voice. I wasn't to good with people, if you catch my drift. He handed me my book , 'No trouble. I dunno who they think they are..tryin to mess with someone in here. And a girl at that.' We both stood. 'My names Ponyboy Curtis.' He stuck out his hand, and I noticed that his eyes were a mix between gray and green. More green in my opinion. ' Ponyboy..I like that. I'm Aisilinn.' (Readers- Ays-lynn,with a long A) We shook hands.

I ended up sitting with him at a table, each of us reading our books in silence. I glanced up and saw he was reading Poems by Robert Frost, his brows were scrunched up a bit like he was thinking of something mighty hard. He looked up and caught me staring. 'I just cant understand this one poem' he shut the book and stood up, I followed suit. 'Im sorry, you don't gotta leave. I'll go.' 'No no no! Its alright. I just feel like doin somethin else is all' I could feel my cheeks burn with embarrassment. 'Wanna come with me? I figured I could just walk around or somethin' I almost didnt answer the question..I never had someone ask me to do something with them before.

That was the beginning of a friendship with Ponyboy, who would later become one of my best friends.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked without really having a place in mind, In my opinion, it was more fun that way. I liked Ponyboy, I really did, as we walked we talked about different things, he told me about his parents that died in a car crash and how his older brothers were taking care of him. And boy howdy, from the was he talked about his brother Sodapop, you could hear the admiration in his voice. We found a bench to sit on. 'Your dad sure did have an imagination on 'im' Ponyboy smiled with pride 'He did. What are your folks like?' It was an innocent question, but somehow still hurt in a way.

'Um, well I actually live with My parents left me to perform in a circus a few years ago. I was 12.' I left out the whole other part about my uncle. He looked down and the tips of his ears got red. 'Im real sorry' 'Its okay, Its not so bad like it used to be' He looked at me again. 'How old are you?' 'Just turned 15, you look to be 14. Now that I think about it, where do you live?' He stood up and we kept walking. 'A few streets down from here. By the way, I now we just met and all but do you want to come over/ you can meet my brothers and our gang.' My eyebrows raised a bit. 'Gang now? You guys got a rad name?' We both laughed at the last part. 'No, what I mean is, our gang is actually just a group of close friends we got. There's my brothers and me,Two-Bitt, Dally, Steve, and Johnny.

I was going to ask him about the fellow called Two-bitt until we walked through the doors of the DX station. So this is where he was taking me? I had passed by this place a few times on long walks that had become an everyday thing. We walked through the front door and was greeted by the jingling of the bell. 'Soda! You in here?' 'Yeah Pone Ill be out in a second..Ouch!' Ponyboy shook his head at the sound of something crashing to the floor. Suddenly a teenage boy came hopping on one foot up to the front counter. Boy, he sure was handsome.

'Hey Pony how's it goin?' he looked from Pony to me and leaned against the counter top. 'Why hello there. Im Sodapop,and who might you be?'

Pony POV

I rolled my eyes at my brothers all-to-eager first impression.I should've warned Aisilinn that he was a ladies man, natural born too. She scuffled her feet a bit. 'Aisilinn' they shook hands and Steve came through the door that led to the garage, wiping his hands with a rag. 'Who's the broad' I sent him a mean stare. ' I aint no broad. I'm Aisilinn' her hands were still jammed in her jeans pockets but had that look in her eyes. When we were talking on the bench, I noticed they were green. Normally I hated people with green eyes, but her's were unique. Deep green, like a forest after rain. There were even tiny specks of gold.

Steve held his hands up in surrender. 'My bad Aisilinn.' he turned his attention towards me 'Where'd you meet 'er?' 'At the library' that seemed to end further suspicions as he walked away. I headed over to the cooler and grabbed a peps. 'You want one Aisilinn?' 'Sure' 'You don't gotta worry. Soda lets me get one free all the time' I looked over at the clock and saw it was almost dinner time. 'Hey Aisilinn, its gunna be dinnertime soon. We should head back' We said our goodbyes to Soda and set out.

Aisilinn POV

On the way to Pony's he told me some more about the members of the gang. He told me about Soda being a ladies man and how Steve was real good with cars. Apparently Two-Bitt was a real jokester, and Dallas Winston, who they called Dally, had to be the toughest greaser in Tulsa. Our talk had taken up the whole walk from the DX to Pony's house, and I was briefly told of a name, Johnny Cade, before he walked through the front door with me behind him.

My first memory of the Curtis household will forever be of two boys wrestling on the ground being cheered for. The radio was turned on full volume and delicious smells came through the kitchen. Nobody noticed our arrival, not even the screen door slamming. 'They're gunna like you just fine' now that caused EVERYONE'S attention. The wrestling stopped and a man with icy blue green eyes poked his head out from the kitchen.

'Who's the broad?' said a real tough lookin guy from the armchair in the corner. I blushed and looked down. Did I seriously look like a hooker to him? I gathered my courage and looked him in the eye 'Aisilinn. And I aint no broad.' His facial expression remained solid, until he relaxed and eased back into the chair. 'I like this one'. The guy with the rusty sideburns got up from the floor followed by a lanky guy..maybe16 with deep tanned skin, and long black greasy hair. I already knew without properly meeting him, that he was special. We were both staring at each other now and side burn guy chuckled.

'Whooee lookie here!Shes already got Johnnycakes blushin up a storm' We looked away nervously. By now everyone had come into the living room, even Steve and Soda who just got off work. 'Everyone this is Aisilinn, we met at the library. Aisilinn this is..' 'I got this' I started with Steve and Soda, then nodded towards side burn guy ' You have gotta be Two-Bitt..' He did a small victory dance and then gave me a high five 'Darry Curtis..' he shook my hand. 'Dally Winston' he nodded. Then I shyly looked over at the last boy who looked just as nervous as I was. 'And you must be Johnny Cade.' He gave a tiny smile.

Ponyboy sniffed the air..'Darry? Why does it smell like- he ran into the kitchen and opened up the oven. 'Fire!' Darry tried to take the pan out but forgot to put mitts on and yelped a bit when his hands made contact with the hot metal. Soda had somehow managed to yank some on and pull out the pan before dumping it into the sink. Dally took one look at his beer before tossing the liquid onto the pan, causing it to go up in even more flames.

'DALLY!' everyone yelled. He only laughed. Steve turned the water on and we were left with charcoal mess. I tried to bite the inside of my cheek, but couldn't take anymore.

Johnny POV

The room smelt funny as the pan cooled off, I was standing next to the new girl..Aisilinn. She had stayed quiet through the whole thing, but ended up doubling over with laughter. I liked her laugh, it wasn't all girlie and high pitched. It was hearty and deep. We all joined in with her, even me. She stood back up and wiped the tears from her eyes. They were a real pretty green. Dark, like a forest green that had a golded tinge.

Aisilinn POV

Darry ran his hands under cold water in the bathroom and came back. 'Lets go to the Dingo'


	3. Chapter 3

I kept looking at Two-Bitt as he walked before us. Where have I seen him before? Thats when I remembered, I had seen his picture in the year book, though they had him listed by another name. I nudged Ponyboy on the elbow. 'Doesn't Two-Bitt have another name?' he smiled 'yeah, its Keith. But no one calls him that'. We walked to the Dingo in a loud, energetic group. Two-Bitt being the main supplier of both, he made comments on almost everyone we walked past.

'Wow! Are those real pearls?' he complimented an elderly lady who seemed to delight in the attention, even though it was from a Greaser, I guess he didnt look to menacing with his Mickey Mouse shirt. 'That they are grandson brought these over from the Pacific.' We walked away cracking up when he held up his hand and showed us one of her pearl earrings he had snagged. We pushed two tables together and ordered our food. Dally was trying to hit on the waitress who pretended like she didnt enjoy the attention. I looked over at the clock on the wall and thought about my Uncle Rodney and how much trouble I would be in for not being home on time to cook dinner. Awh what the heck, let 'im cook his own food, I thought.

I was sandwiched between Ponyboy and Johnny and could feel the heat coming off his arm when he brushed it against mine. A few times when we were eating we would catch each other sneaking glances at the other, only to look away real quick cause we got embarrassed. When we walked out the door it was close to nighttime. I figured I should head on over to Uncle Rodney's to check up on him. 'Hey guys I gotta get goin. Maybe we can meet up again sometime?' Choruses of 'sure thing' and 'sounds cool' followed by a 'See ya later little darlin!' came from the gang as they walked away. Johnny taking a last look over his shoulder.

I was greeted with the all to familiar sight of random beer bottles strewn all over the house. The smell of cigarette smoke, I could stand. But I got real nauseated if I was around too much drinking. Uncle Rodney was stretched out on the couch passed out with a bottle in his hand. At least I wont have to hear anythin, I thought to myself. I had a sandwich made and was about to pull out a plate when a glass came tumbling out the cabinet and crashed to the floor. The light sound of snoring from the living room stopped, and I bent down and quickly tried to get rid of the two halves of the glass.

He came lumbering into the kitchen with bleary eyes. I had gotten out a broom to sweep the remaining fragments that were too small to pick up. 'When did you get 'er?' 'Ive been here all day. Up in my room' I figured I could lie easily, it was pretty obvious he had been drinking the whole time I was gone. He got a contemplative look on his face, then shook his head and pointed the end of the beer bottle towards me 'No ya aint. Ya left me 'er all alone!' Now I had seen my uncle get angry before after one too many drinks. But he had never physically tried to harm me, the worst I got was verbal abuse. I moved my head out of the way just in time when he sent it hurtling towards me. Apparently I wasn't quick enough though, I could feel my arm throbbing and looked at it to see a long line that ran from elbow to wrist.

The last memory I have of my uncle was of him standing there in the middle of the kitchen, scratching his stomach. I was walking down the street trying my best to cover up my arm in any way. Why did I even stick around so long? I thought. But I knew the reason. Ever since my folks left me, he was the only blood I had. I walked up towards Bucks but turned around when I saw something being tossed from one of the windows on a higher story. Too much drama for me. Now I was stuck with nowhere to go. My feet seemed to drag me along when I saw an outline of what looked to be a seat or somethin. Someone was sitting on the ground in front of it.

'Who's there?' came a timid voice. I knew that voice. 'Johnny? It Aisilinn.' I walked closer and he sat back down. 'Almost scared me a bit. What are ya-' his voice cut off and I knew he could see my arm. I sat down next to him. 'Did ur..did ur folks do that to ya?' He had this scared vulnerability in those puppy like eyes. Staring at my arm all the while. 'No. My uncle did, he got drunk and a glass dropped and he thought I did it so he threw his bottle at me.' rushed out of my mouth so fast Im surprised he understood it all. 'We should take you to the Curtis'' he said.

I thought it over while looking was kinda dark to tell but it looked like we were sittin in a lot. From the raggedy blanket and newspapers on the car seat I could tell this is where Johnny spent most of his time. 'Okay. Lets go'

Pony POV

I was sitting in the armchair leafing through a book when someone knocked on the door. That couldn't be good. 'Ill get it!' I called as I yanked the door open. Standing on the porch was Johnny with..Aisilinn? She had her arm tucked into her side, but still had her hands jammed in those pockets. I stepped to the side so they could come in. 'What happened?' 'My drunk of an uncle threw a beer bottle at me.' I extended my hand out so I could see her arm better and led her over to the couch. 'Stay here. Darry?' 'Yeah?' he came out of the bathroom.

'Aisilinn got cut, it needs to be cleaned' his eyes got big for a second. 'Socs?' 'No. Her uncle'

Aisilinn POV

Darry was real nice about cleaning up the cut on my arm for me. It was deep, but not deep enough to have stitches. When he was done he wrapped it up in a bandage and asked me if I had anywhere to stay for the night. I didnt want to be a burden on them, but Darry said 'Nonsense. You can sleep on the couch if you want' I gave him my thanks and saw Ponyboy pull out a blanket for Johnny to sleep on. He would be taking the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**A big thank you to the reviews so far, I enjoy reading them and they definitely keep me motivated :)**

****It was well into the night..and I had gotten not an inch of sleep. The old grandfather clock and its _tick-ticking_ seemed to be mocking me. Sodapop had come into the kitchen a few minutes ago to get a glass of chocolate milk. I turned to the side so it looked like I was sleeping. The last thing I heard was the sound of him opening a window before he shuffled back to his room. A thunderstorm had started out all slow like, but soon it turned into a choir of thunderclaps with an encore performance of lightning. How Ponyboy and his brothers were able to sleep through it was beyond me.

I heard rustling down below and almost forgot that Johnny was down there asleep.. or so I thought. He kept tossing and turning so I called down to him in a soft voice 'Johnny? You awake?' 'Yeah' he sat up and leaned against the couch, running a hand through his messy hair. 'How long you been up?' he asked me. 'A while. I cant sleep, no matter how hard I try' I could see the outline of his head that sat in a weird silence, neither of us knew what to say.

The thunder had quieted down some and for a moment I thought I could hear..yelling? Johnny seemed to hear it too. His head practically perked up like a guard dog before he lowered it back down, his whole body seemed to be slowly sinking backwards into the couch. I slid out from the blankets and sat beside him. 'Whats wrong Johnny?' the soft glow of the table lamp by the armchair seemed to amplify his already big puppy eyes. The look in them was enough to make me want to embrace him in a big hug.

'Its ..those are ma parents. Screamin at each other' He tried to avert his gaze away from me. 'Do they always fight with each other?' 'yeah' Out of nowhere the biggest thunderclap of the night sent the house vibrating a bit..and the Curtis brothers were STILL asleep. Johnny and I both jumped at the same time. With a fizzle both the kitchen light and the table lamp blew out, leaving us in pitch blackness. When we jumped we instinctively scooted closer to each other, grateful for the warmness the other provided.

We didnt really talk anymore that night, but that time the silence wasn't awkward..it was comfortable, one of those moments when you can just really relax ya know? We both must've dropped off because the next thing I knew I was coming around and realized that I was lying on something warm and solid. My late night had taken its toll on me, I didnt even bother to open my eyes. I could feel myself drifting off again..until I heard chuckles. I slowly opened my eyes and flicked them to the side, thats when I realized that I had fallen asleep on Johnny's shoulder.

More chuckles. I flicked my eyes to the other side to see the entire gang congregated in the kitchen with slightly red faces. Two-Bitt was practically spluttering until he let a long and loud laugh sending everyone else into fits of giggles, with the exception of Dally who had a tiny smirk and Darry who only smiled. I jumped up so quick Im sure I set a record. Johnny woke up as soon as my head left his shoulder. Once he put together what was goin on he blushed a furious shade of pink.

'No no! Dont mind us! We didnt mean to ruin anythin!' Two-Bitt was clutching his stomach as tears came out of his eyes. Ponyboy shook his head at him. 'Aw hush up Keith Matthews. With those hyena calls ur makin Im sure half of China heard you!' 'She got ya there Bitt!' said Dally as he yanked a beer from the fridge. He had one eyebrow cocked. I mimicked him, causing him to grin widely. 'Ya know when you say it, Keith has a nice ring to it' Johnny walked over to Ponyboy and they quietly talked about somethin, no doubt he was explaining to Pony about what happened last night.

I sat down at the table and was served a glass of chocolate milk, followed by the most chocolatey piece of cake I had ever seen. It even had almost neon blue colored dots. Everyone watched as I took a big bite without hesitation. 'Ha! Finally! Someone who enjoys my home cooking.' Soda pointed his form at Darry who only rolled his eyes. I didnt see what the big deal was, the cake was really good. It had such a unique aftertaste.

Soda, Steve, and Darry left for work. That just left Ponyboy, Johnny, Two-Bitt and I in the house. Dally had gone to do God knows what. Two-Bitt turned the TV on and almost squealed with joy when Mickey Mouse popped onto the screen. 'What do you guys feel like doin?' Johnny shrugged his shoulders and I just said 'Whatever's fine. Im not even botherin goin back to ma uncle's now' Johnny sent a quick sympathetic glance my way. 'Lets just walk around' We headed out the door, Pony pausing before inviting Two-Bitt along, he only waved his hand away and leaned forward, eyes glued to the screen. His laughter was cut off by the screen door.

We passed by Johnny's house and all our footsteps seemed to quicken. Something crashed inside, followed by more shouting, and I lightly squeezed Johnny's wrist. He gave me a tiny smile in return. Ponyboy tried to lighten the mood 'Gee Aisilinn, when you ate Soda's cake this morning I was sure everyone was goin to wet themselves.' 'What made it so funny?' He smiled 'Soda likes to do weird things with his food..like experiment with it. One time the cake came out orange.' All three of us laughed at that. I mentally thanked Ponyboy for lifting Johnny's spirits. Even if it was only a little. Once again I found myself walking with no particular destination in mind. This time I had two friends by my side.

A nice pickup truck cruised beside us with two teenage boys in the back. One lifted their faces up and gave me a nasty smile. I recognized the orange hair. Fuck. The truck parked on the side of the road and I looked at Pony to see if he remembered those two passengers in the back. The mean glare he had on his face told me he did. Johnny looked uneasily between us. 'Ever been jumped before Aisilinn?' Pony asked me. I stopped walking 'Nope. Been harassed before though' The two boys hopped out the truck bed and came sauntering towards us. The driver merely angled the side mirror so he could have a proper view.

'Should we run?' I whispered. Pony nodded curtly once but mouthed 'When I say' to both me and Johnny. Orange Head nudged his buddy 'Hey Tom, its that whore that thinks she can read. And this time she's with her boyfriends! How much you guys pay er?' They both snickered. 'Sh-She aint no whore' that came from Johnny,and both Pony and I couldn't help but give him a quick look. 'Awh someones tryin to play hero' They stepped a bit closer. I looked at Pony..just waiting for the words.

He glanced my way and whispered 'Now!' I grabbed Johnny's arm and ran with Pony as he grabbed my wrist. They followed us a bit, but stopped. We kept running, only to fall to the ground panting. We were in some type of meadow, guess none us were paying attention to where we were goin. I looked at an out of breath Johnny. 'Thank you'


	5. Chapter 5

It took a few minutes for us all to catch our breath, my big and pinkie toes were tingling. Burning rubber with Chuck Taylor's has its disadvantages. It looked to be close to noon, so we didnt have to worry about being back at the Curtis' just yet. 'Surprised they didnt follow us' said Johnny. 'As fast as we was runnin, we could make the Olympics' He chuckled. I sat up from the ground and walked almost halfway across the field we were in, hopefully just to get an idea as to where we had ended up . Apparently we ran far, but not too far. I could see the top of the movie screen. We were by the Nightly Double, from the looks of it.

Johnny POV

Pony and I had our backs leaning against a big old oak. Boy, I don't think I've ever run so far in my life. I looked over and Ponyboy had his eyes closed and his hands folded on his stomach. He was a track star, but still a smoker. 'Soc's don't know what they're talkin bout..calling Aisilinn a whore' I thought to myself. She was standing in the middle of the field, then stooped down. It looked like she was tyin her shoe. There were flowers scattered here and there, and the ones around Aisilinn were a bright indigo color. She sure did look real pretty, the way the sunlight glinted off her hair only added to it. Apparently Pony had seen me starin. He smiled 'You like er?' Did I? I did get this real weird feeling around her, and she wasn't like other greaser girls. I said the answer that seemed the most honest. 'I dunno yet. I mean, shes tuff and nice and everything. But I'm not real sure.' 'You forgot to mention pretty' said Ponyboy. I blushed.

Aisilinn POV

We kept track of time by frequently watching the sky. Since it was summer, Darry didnt mind us bein out till 11, Pony had told me. The tree we sat under was so big that we had a few races to see who could get to the top first. I won both times. Ponyboy was right behind me with Johnny just below him, and we each found a branch to sit on and just looked out at the view of the more rural areas of Tulsa. It was decided to stay for the sunset, then head on back. Ponyboy sat entranced, completely still. Johnny too, looked to be thinkin bout somethin mighty hard. The soft orange glow washed over us, and I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked..well,..well he looked like somethin else that evening.

The sun went down, and since it was summer that means it was around 9 o clock. Ponyboy freaked out because he thought we were way outta the city, but calmed down when I told him that we were behind the Nightly Double. The walk back to the Curtis' was quiet, I reckon Pony was still thinkin bout that sunset. 'Im sorry for today' Johnny's head snapped up 'Whatdya mean? You didnt do nuthin' 'Well for those Soc's today. You guys got nuthin to do with them, but now they're gunna go after you every time they see ya..or me with you guys' 'Aisilinn, they're gunna go after us regardless. You don't gotta say ur sorry' said Ponyboy as he slung an arm over my shoulders. For a split second, I thought I saw something flash over Johnny's face. At first I thought it was jealousy.

We were about to pass the lot when Johnny said 'You can jus drop me off here' 'Are ya sure Johnnycake?' asked Pony. He nodded and I stepped forward and gave him a quick hug. 'Be careful ya hear?' I pulled away and he had this goofy smile on his face. 'Sure thing' And then there were two. The Curtis house was comin into view ' Hey thanks again for lettin me crash at ur place last night.' 'No need. You come over whenever ya want. Dig?' 'Yeah, I dig ya Pony.' We walked into the house..unbelievable. Two-Bitt was still in the same position on the couch when we had left him. Mickey Mouse must've had a marathon or somethin. Sodapop and Steve came out from the kitchen.

'Hey guys did ya hear bout Dally?' We looked at each other before saying simultaneously 'Go on' 'He got picked up by the fuzz today. He's gunna be in the cooler for a coupla weeks.' I wasn't surprised. 'What'd he do?' Steve snatched the remote from Two-Bitt before saying 'Got caught in a fight. Wrong place, wrong time..oh quit ur complainin Bitt, It comes on like every day for Pete's sake!' The clock read 9:17, I was gunna head over to Buck's for the night around 9:45ish, so when the boys sat down for a game of poker, I didnt object.

Darry came through the door and Two-Bitt stood up and stretched. 'Im gunna head out. See y'all later' I stood up too 'Yeah Im gunna go too. Hey Two-Bitt, think ya can walk me somewhere?' Darry put down the paper, his reading glasses sliding down his nose a bit. 'Where ya stayin?' 'I got a room at Buck Merril's' Everyone twisted around in their chairs to listen. 'Buck's? That place is bad news. Why dontcha stay here?' 'Awh shucks Darry, I'll be fine. Been dealin with Buck fer a while now. I really do appreciate you lettin me stay last night,and fer takin care of my arm.' He had a skeptical look on his face before sighing. 'All right then. Your welcome anytime here though.' 'Ill walk her there' Two-Bitt said.

He dropped me off at the front door before sayin 'Funny how you haven't run into Dally at all. He's got a room too. Well see ya later lil darlin'! I maneuvered my way through the sea of swaying bodies and hurried up the stairs to my room. As I lay down I thought about my little outing with Ponyboy and Johnny, and about the rest of the gang, a smile slowly crept onto my face. I finally had friends.


	6. Chapter 6

Everyday I found myself at the Curtis household. Pony said I could just walk in, but I always knocked, and with a different pattern each time so they wouldn't think I was the Fuzz on their doorstep. It was safe to say that Ponyboy and Johnny had become my very best friends. On most days we would go on long walks, and sometimes the Nightly Double. We were the only three who could sit still during a movie. Our main spot was the meadow behind it, though. We would alternate between watching the sunset sitting on the tree branches or lying on our backs and naming different figures the clouds made. One time I made Johnny laugh so hard I thought for sure he was gunna wet himself. Who knew a cloud that looked like Steve combing his hair could do such wonders.

Dally was scheduled to get outta the cooler in another week. During that time we received not a letter or a phone call. 'He never does stuff like that' Johnny had told me. We were sitting at the kitchen table playing a game of cards when a shrill female voice came from the living room. Pony stood by the door with a slightly scrunched up nose. 'So wheres Dallas? Haven't seen the Bastard in a while. Im starting to think he ran out on me.' The rest of the gang was in the living room and just looked at her. I think they were surprised that she had just waltzed through the door. This girl was waiting for an answer, so I stepped forward. 'He's been in the cooler.' Her teased red hair bounced as she twisted her head to look at me. 'Who are you?' She looked like _I _was the intruder.

'Aisilinn..and you?' 'Name's Sylvia. Dall's girlfriend.' 'Ooh.' Steve snickered a bit. Suddenly she looked from me to Johnny, who was beside me. 'Hello Johnny. Still handsome as ever.' I cocked an eyebrow and the beginnings of a fire were starting to ignite inside me. Johnny didnt say anything, just blushed and looked down. Sylvia walked forward, grabbed him by the wrist, and dragged him over to the couch. Everyone else had moved into the kitchen, leaving me and Pony staring with wide eyes. Sylvia started to run her fingers through Jhis hair. 'Wow its so soft..what kind of product do you use.' _Hair grease, stupid _I wanted to stay. Johnny gulped and anxiously looked around, at anything but her face. 'I..I dunno.' She grabbed his hand and twirled it around in her fingers. 'Do ya got a girlfriend Johnny? I think you should..' She was moving his hand towards-

'Thats it!' I exploded. I strode over to the couch and grabbed a fistful of Sylvia's flaming hair and yanked her off the couch. I was beyond angry, pissed, whatever. I was burning. 'Pony get the door' I said through gritted teeth. He scrambled from the armchair and yanked it open. Sylvia tried digging her heels into the carpet but I was too strong for her. And she was older than I was! I paused over the threshold and got in her face. 'If I see you so much as look his way, I wont hesitate to bash ur skull in.' Then I threw her out the door.

I had to take several deep breaths with my eyes shut to calm myself back down. Girls like Sylvia were everywhere, I didnt want Johnny to ever become involved with that. Slowly I shut the door and turned around. Everyone was staring, gaping at me. Soda with a forkful of cake halfway to his mouth. Frozen. Johnny's eyes were almost dinner plate huge. Pony just had this 'Thank you Lord' look. Two-Bitt was the first to snap out of it. With a loud whoop he rushed over and hoisted me over his shoulder. I could hear clapping and loud laughter. 'That was the tuffest thing ever! You sure showed her good!' Soda exclaimed.

Once Two-Bitt set me down I was tackled by both Steve and Soda, who helped me to my feet after. 'Now what the weird thing is, is that you looked just like Dally!' I turned towards Two-Bitt. What do ya mean?' 'The exact same facial expression, not to mention the temper' said Ponyboy as he clapped me on the shoulder. 'You coulda been his sister at that moment.' I walked over to Johnny and sat in front of him on the floor. 'Im sorry if I embarrassed ya Johnny..its just, I don't want ya to have to ever deal with those kinda girls. You deserve better.' He finally looked at me and smiled. 'Its okay. That was real tuff.' Steve then came and slung an arm around his shoulders before steering him towards Pony's bedroom. 'Its time to have a man-to-man talk Johnnycake.' He came out redder than I've ever seen.

Dally got out the next Friday and listened with a grimace as the gang told him about Sylvia's little visit. Then he laughed out loud before ruffling my hair. 'Good job, kid. Glad ya took care of the problem for me' I felt a surge of pride. 'Hey we should start callin ya Lil Dall now!' Dally and I looked at each other before tackling Two-Bitt to the ground, everyone else joined in. That was one of my favorite memories. My feelings for Johnny continued to morph into something I cant quite explain. There was no doubt about it, I liked him. A lot. That night I headed to Bucks with Dally and found out that he was one floor above me.

The next night was one that would frequently be etched into my memory with excruciating detail. Johnny hadn't come around at all, which was rather odd. Ponyboy said he had seen him earlier in the afternoon and said he wanted to practice with the football, the last game we played he fumbled at least two. We decided to set out on foot to find him, the lot was the first and only place we checked. 'Hey whats that?' I asked. Steve bent over and picked up a jacket...a jean jacket.

_Thump thump_

'Looks like Johnny forgot his jacket.' My eyes were glued on something red stained on the collar. 'Blood..' I had whispered. Everyone's eyes had widened as they realized it too. Our eyes raked the lot for any sign to show us that Johnny was okay.

_Thump Thump Thump_

Thats when I saw him, lying in a crumpled heap on the ground. 'Dear God!' I sprinted over to him but Soda got there before me..longer legs. He cradled Johnny in his arms like a kid. Pony and me had collapsed to our knees on either side of him. His face was all bruised and cut up. And his eyes were closed. A piece of my heart chipped away. 'Johnny?,Johnnycakes can ya hear me?'asked Soda in a gentle voice. Dally cursed under his breath. Ever so slowly, Johnny's eyelids fluttered open before a weak voice came out. 'Soda?' I tried hard not to let the tears spill, as he told us of how he was jumped by a careful of Soc's, but when he stared sobbing, I let a few escape. Pony gripped my shoulder as I grabbed a hold of Johnny's hand. I gave it a squeeze to have it mimicked back at me.

Ponyboy POV

'This cant be happening' seemed to be the only words my mind could register at the moment. Mostof us had been jumped, and had seen other people being jumped. But never was it this bad. This was _was_ too far. The look on Aisilinn's face was a mix between sadness, concern..and something else before morphing into a look I had seen plenty of. Especially Dally.

I had looked into the face of hate that night.


	7. Chapter 7

Soda stood up with Johnny in his arms and we all sprinted back to the Curtis'. At that moment I couldn't even speak. I wish it was anyone but Johnny..Johnny didnt deserve this. Soda layed him down on the couch and I helped Darry clean up his cuts, wincing with him as I dabbed at the long bloody line from his temple down to his chin. 'Should we take him to the hospital?' asked Ponyboy. Johnny gave a kind of grunt and shook his head a little to the side. 'Darry, can I stay here tonight?' He nodded. Pony and I sat on the ground in front of the couch. I had a hold of one of Johnny's hands and stayed awake the entire night, a few times I had to wake him up when he would start tossing and turning from a nightmare. One time I even crawled up onto the couch beside him and let him cry onto my shoulder as I held him. I layed my cheek onto his hair. 'I've got ya, I've got ya.'

It took Johnny a little longer to recover, since he didnt want to go to the doctors. I stayed over at Ponyboy's every night. Pony and I would sit with Johnny all day and do different things with him to keep him entertained. We played cards, hangman, the works. The part I think meant the most to Johnny though, other than just us bein there, was the fact that we acted like we would any other day. We didnt bring up those Soc's or talked about what his parents would say when they found out he was staying at the Curtis'. It was a night later, when Pony was asleep on my shoulder, that I put a pillow on his head and hopped up onto the couch by Johnny's feet, bringing them onto my lap to make it more comfortable. He had an arm under his head and propped himself up a little.

'Johnny..can I tell you somethin?' 'S-sure.' His stutter was even worse most of the time..it took even more to get him to talk sometimes. 'Well, ya know you an Pony are my best friends right?' He nodded and I took a breath,playing with the frayed ends of his jeans. 'What I'm tryin ta say is..well I like you Johnny. A lot...and I've been too scared ta tell ya until now. His eyes widened a bit and when he opened his mouth, no sound came out. I figured I had freaked him out. 'Im sorry if I sort've sprung this on ya all of a sudden. But I do mean it.' I squeezed his hand before slipping back onto the floor, lying beside Ponyboy. Before I drifted off to sleep though, I could've sworn I heard him whisper 'About time.'

The next day Johnny felt well enough to hang with Pony and me. The bruises and small cuts on his face had disappeared, but he was still left with a long white scar from temple to chin. We all told him that it made him look tuff, which was true enough. Things between me and Johnny didnt change, thank God our friendship was spared..although there was still that slightly awkward feeling. I still caught him starin at me sometimes though. One day I had gotten a hold of a Polaroid camera and had the gang sit on the front steps of the porch so I could take a picture. Then I gave it to Sodapop so he could take a picture of just me, Johnny, and Ponyboy with our arms slung over each others shoulders. I slid the pictures into my wallet, they would be the trigger to many tears later and I still don't know where he got it from, but Johnny started to carry a six inch switch in his back pocket. Those Soc's had scared him that bad. I still didnt have one.

One day about a week later, I was walking back from Buck's. I was pickin up some things for Dally, he wanted to to hang with Johnny, and Ponyboy's stomach was botherin him. Anyways, I was walkin down the street with my hands shoved deep into my pockets when a fancy truck cruised along behind me. I didnt have to look twice to know that those library Soc's were back. And I was alone. Now I didnt really know any fighting moves, just moves outta instinct. I hurried up my walk and the truck rolled on by..only to cut me off. I spun around on my heel and began sprinting back where I came from, but was tackled by a big burly guy with a fancy watch around his wrist. The guy called Tom, and the leader with the orange hair stood in front of us. I had my arms pinned behind me and was on my knees..not much I could really do from down there. Orange head spat at me. 'Well well..say wheres ur lil boyfriends?' 'Fuck you' I spat. Wrong thing to say i guess, he smacked me across the face so hard a trickle of blood leaked from the corner of my mouth.

'I'd watch ur mouth if I were you.' 'Now then.' he straightened his letter man jacket. 'A friend of ours at school told us all about that one kid he jumped. Said it was..pleasant to see him cowering on the ground at there feet.' I knew who they were talking about, and it set a fire in my veins. 'We just wanna see if it'll be pleasant for us too. You can let 'er go Vince.' The Burly guy forced pulled me to my feet and shoved me into Tom, who in turn pushed me into the awaiting arms of the guy with orange hair. We were face to face, and I stared into colorless eyes. That seems to be the only way to describe them. He kneed me in the stomach and I doubled over. Then they all advanced on me and swept my leg out from under me. They kicked and kicked while I tried to block out most of them with my arms. When I saw an opening I pulled the leg of the burly guy from under him and punched him in the nose on the way down. He rolled around clutching it.

I rolled out into the opening his absence made and got up on my feet. Tom lunged for me but I dove towards the other side just in time, catching him by the shoulder before jamming my knee into his chest. With two men down, I figured I'd have a chance, so I ran. Orange head grabbed me by me hair and sent his fist into my eye before slamming my head against the car window. My forehead was burning. I kick backwards and nailed him where the sun don't shine. He crumpled to the ground with the rest f his buddies and I ran.

It was well after noon when I stumbled up the steps to the front door, I didnt even bother to knock.

Johnny POV

I was sitting on the couch with Pony and Two-Bitt who was showing us a couple of magic tricks. The door opened shut and I had o do a double take to make sure my eyes werent playin tricks on me. Aisilinn was leaning against the door with a black eye and bruised cheek. There was a small river of blood running from the corner of her mouth. 'Nobody ..walks alone' she said before she passed out. I was the first one to reach her, rolling her onto her back and cradling her head on my lap. Pony looked just as scared as I felt. 'Move her to the couch' ordered Darry. Dally scooped her up and layed her down gently before shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. Looking at her, all vulnerable on the couch. I felt something clutching at my heart. I wanted to hurt whoever had done this to her.

Ponyboy POV

First Johnny, now Aisilinn. The Soc's were on a roll. Darry wiped the blood from her mouth and we all heard a small noise when his elbow rubbed up against her shirt. We all looked at each other before he lifted it up. What we saw made us all take in a breath. Purple and Blue bruises all splotchy on her skin. 'She was kicked' said Steve. I looked up and the look on Johnny's face was extremely similar to the one Aisilinn had worn when he had been jumped. Dally looked like he wanted to bash someones skull in. As for me? Well, I could say I felt the exact same way.


	8. Chapter 8

Aisilinn POV

I woke up to see faces all peering down at me. Someone was holding my hand. 'Hey there' they all cracked a small grin before turning serious again. 'Do ya know who did this.' asked Darry. Pony and Johnny helped me sit up. 'These Soc's that bothered me at the library..when me an' Pony met. It was the original two, but they had a third.' I looked at my two best friends. 'I think it was the truck driver..from before' they nodded. 'I bandaged ur side up. It looks like ur ribs are bruised.' Two-Bitt pointed his fingers at the table and Dally held a mirror in front of me. 'At least ya got a nice shiner there!' I laughed a bit. 'Oh Dally?' I reached into my back pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He looked a little guilty as I handed them over.

I had to stayin bed for a couple of days, Johnny taking my place with Pony as they sat with me and kept me entertained. When I was better we went back to the meadow and took our respective places in the branches. As the sun was beginning to set, Johnny looked at Pony and nodded at him as he began making his way down the tree. I gave Johnny a quizzical look. He made his way over to and sat down beside me on the branch. 'I've been thinkin..bout what ya said that night on the couch. I didnt realize it until when you got jumped that I..' he gulped nervously before shyly placing his hand atop mine. 'I feel the same way. Will you be my girl?' My heart went into overdrive. 'Yes.' His eyes lit up before he asked. 'Why me?' I slid my fingers through his and said 'Your special'. We just sat there, almost forgetting about Pony until he threw acorns at us.' We decided to try and keep our relationship hush hush, but when we walked through the doors that night, our faces I guess betrayed us, and Two-Bitt threw up his hands and leaned back into his chair. 'Glory Hallelujah! Finally!'

My outings with Pony and Johnny were still the same, except now i had my fingers intertwined with his. Everytime Pony looked over at us together he would smile, like all was right in the world. One day I was lying in the lot with Johnny, just staring at the sky, talking,when he stopped and ran his fingers down the length of his scar. I grabbed his hand and turned my head towards him. 'Your beautiful' I whispered. The look in his eyes when I said that... He pushed his fingers through mine and opened his arm a little. Slowly, like he was going to disappear, I slid into the space, and his arm tightened around me immediately. I let my thoughts drift then, a popcorn wrapper blew with the wind and images of elephants standing on balls and people on flying trapezes flashed before me. I had accompanied my parents to the circus a few times, and was almost frightened by the glazed look in there eyes.

Come to mention it..I looked nothing like my mother or father. They both had auburn hair and black eyes, like siblings, while I had brown hair and green eyes. I explained my ideas to Johnny and he listened patiently as I told him of my early childhood. How my father would force me onto big rubber balls to see if I could roll around the house on it. 'If I fell he would..' I sat up a bit and raised my shirt a bit in the back. Johnny traced his fingers over the ugly scars on my back before showing me that he had similar ones, also on his back. We cried together that night.

Steve was fiddling with the knobs on the radio, I caught the opening line of a song I was rather fond of. 'Hey Steve go back a station' The sound of Elvis Presley filled up the living room and the rest of the gang watched, amused as I got up and began dancing around the living room. I sang along to 'You aint nuthin but a houndog; in my best Elvis voice and Soda and Two-Bitt fell out of there chairs in fits of laughter. I saw Pony shrug before joining me, spinning me around. Johnny shyly got to his feet and we both grabbed him,spinning him in circles. Pony sat back down, tired when the bassline for 'Stand by Me' flowed like water out the radio. Now, I didnt know how to sow dance, and Im guessing neither did Johnny, but he pulled me close and we did our own dance, in a small slow circle.

'I think we should give them some time ..alone' Sodapop whispered between light chuckles and the rest of the gang filed outside. As the song came to an end I felt something soft and warm being pressed onto my temple..Johnny had kissed me. I leaned up and meant to catch his cheek, but his head moved a bit to the side so I ended up with his mouth. It felt like I was flying.

Johnny POV

Man, I felt like I was the luckiest guy on the planet. Everything just felt so right whenever I was with Aisilinn. She made things different. And when we actually kissed for the first time, Well, lets just say that I could've stayed like that forever.

Aisilinn POV

Johnny and I decided to spend the night at Pony's. Like children we got chairs from the kitchen and made a good ole' fashioned blanket fort. Soda had wined playfully when we wouldn't let him in. Pony had brought a flashlight, so we looked at a few comic books Pony had, and made shadow figures on one wall of the blanket. We coudlnt tell what time it was,I went to reach for the blanket to take a peek at the clock when a hand shot from underneath and grabbed my wrist. 'AAH!' Johnny jumped up so fast Im surprised it gave him whiplash. Pony's leg kicked outwards, knocking over one of the chairs causing one of the walls to collapse on him. He started shouting as someone from behind managed to get a hold of my ankles and drag me underneath. Johnny was trying to kick the blanket off him.

'I felt cool air which means I was out of the fort. Hands invaded me and ran over my sides, tickling me with no mercy. 'Hahahaha!' I stared into the face of Dally who had a rare grin on his face. 'Ya gotta say Uncle kid.' 'Nev-never!' I chocked out. I looked around the room to see Pony and Johnny had met the same fate as me. Sodapop laughing hysterically as his fingers dug into Pony's sides. Two-Bitt saying something to Johnny as his body jerked and thrashed. I had no clue he was that ticklish. I had a plan. 'Okay okay I give! Uncle!' Dally stopped immediately 'Now thats more-' he didnt have time to finish before I quickly switched positions with him. He tried and failed to grab my wrists as I tickled him.

Johnny and Pony seemed to get the message and it wasn't long before the tickled were being the ticklers. Darry leaned against the wall in the kitchen, shaking his head and grinning at us. Steve cheering us on. I reprimanded myself for caring so much about the 'parents' who I was beginning to think weren't really who they said they were. Uncle Rodney included. They didnt need me, and I didnt need them..or want them. At all.

My family was right here.


	9. Chapter 9

A few days before Dally got hauled into the cooler..again, I had sat down at the kitchen table with him and nervously cracked my knuckles. He took a puff on his cigarette. 'Whats up kid?' 'I need ya to teach me some fight moves..ya know, just in case those Soc's come back.' He took another drag before placing it in the ashtray. 'Sure thing ' Two-Bitt had walked in. Dally turned towards him. 'Help me move the couches would ya?' Darry, Steve, and Soda were at work, and Johnny was in Pony's room. 'What're we doin here fine people?' Two-Bitt had asked. Dally playfully punched my shoulder. 'We're gunna teach this girl right here how to kick some serious ass.'

'Okay, right now me and you will jus sparre, jus ta see what you got. Ya dig?' I nodded and Two-Bitt hopped onto the couch and said 'Ding ding!' Dally and I circled around each other. 'Come on, throw a punch' That was my first mistake. He grabbed my wrist and put me into a headlock when I lunged my arm out to punch him.I wriggled and twisted, trying to get out of his grip. 'Hold still kid! now listen. What ya wanna do is keep ur chin tucked in tight, so's I don't put ya in a choke hold.' I did like he said. 'Good. Now look at the situation. Im behind ya, what do you think ur gunna do?' Dear God, I had no idea. I looked over at Two-Bitt to see him waiting anxiously,smiling, like he knew I would figure it out. Okay analyze..I had it. Forcefully I stepped backward and slammed Dally against the wall. He released my head.

'That was good, always make sure ya do it real strong savvy?' He stood up straight and we circled each other again. 'Take 'im down lil darlin!' I quickly glanced over Two-Bitts way and was tackled to the ground by Dally. He cocked an eyebrow. 'Yes, I realize that was stupid.' He pulled me to my feet. 'What is going on?' Ponyboy walked into the living room with Johnny following and stood staring at us. 'Fighting class. Take a seat' said Dally. Oh great, now I was gunna get my ass kicked in front of Ponyboy AND Johnny. Dally and I locked eyes, and I got this weird feeling, like I knew what to do. I lunged to punch, but this time when he reached out to grab my wrist, I used my other arm to slam down on his before shoving him backward. He stumbled and I swept his leg under him. 'Thats what I'm talkin bout!' yelled Two-Bitt. Pony and Johnny whooped and hollered.

A slow smile spread across Dally's face before pulling me to the ground and giving me a noogie. 'Good job kid. Two-Bitt! Its your turn..' I ended up sparring with Pony and Johnny afterwards. I managed to get Johnny on the ground. He laughed and kissed my forehead. Afterwards Dally had told me to follow him outside,and I joined him on the porch swing. He pulled something out of his back pocket and held it out to me. It was a switchblade. Pearl handled. 'I wantcha to have this. You only use this when you absolutely need to understand?' I was choked up. When I first met the gang, I had never expected to form a bond with any of them, least of all Dally. I took it before giving him a hug, squeezing his shoulders a bit. He froze still, and I thought for sure he was gunna shove me off..but ever so slowly, his arms folded themselves around my body, one of his hands patting my back. 'Its really no trouble kid. Awh boy, ur makin me feel all soft' he said, but not in a mean way. I stuffed the knife in my back pocket and we went inside.

A couple of weeks later Ponyboy went out alone to go see the new Paul Newman movie. Both Johnny and I had offered to go with him, but he said 'Its fine really. I was kinda hopin to go alone anyway. No offense to anyone.' How I wished I had went with him anyways. I was sitting on the couch with Johnny's arm around me, leaning slightly into his side when we heard screaming coming from down the block. I turned down the volume on the TV. There it was again. 'Soda! Darry! anyone!' We both sprung from the couch and looked at each other. 'Ponyboy.' We bolted out the door with the gang following, well except Dally, who got caught by the Fuzz. He'd been gone for at least a week. 'Ponyboy! Ponyboy!' I yelled.

I could see a group of Soc's crowded around a body on the ground. I tackled the one with the knife in his hand and sent punch after punch directed towards his face. The rest of the gang caught up and began throwing rocks, whatever at them. 'Lets go man!' I heard one say. The Soc under me squirmed before I let him up, hopping into the backseat of a Corvair before it peeled out, good ole Two Bitt and Sodapop had even chased after it, they disappeared around the corner. I knelt next to Ponyboy and ripped a piece off my already raggedy jeans to wipe off the blood on his neck. 'They really pulled a blade on ya. Damn it. We should've gone with ya.' Johnny joined me on the ground, but stood back up when we heard Dally say from behind us.

'The kids okay?' Johnny always did adore Dally. 'Yeah, I'm okay.' chocked out Ponyboy, but you could tell he was tryin awful hard not to cry. When ur a Greaser, you just learn to deal with stuff. Only cry about stuff when no ones around to see it. I however, didnt care. If Ponyboy was scared, then he was scared. He hurriedly wiped his hand across his cheeks. ' and I helped him to his feet before slinging an arm around his shoulders. 'Lets get ya back home.' Johnny slung his arm over me and we walked back, the three musketeers. 'When'd ya get outta the cooler Dally?" Pony had asked. " Got out for good behavior, or some crap like that" I laughed and he sent me a quick wink. Soda and Two-Bitt had caught up with us. 'That one Soc 's face is gunna be even uglier for at least a week. Nice work.' Two-Bitt gave me a knuckle touch.

Unfortunately on the way home Darry gave Ponyboy a mighty hard time about walking alone. 'I mean Jesus Pony1 Do you ever think? Look at what happened to Johnny and Aisilinn!' Pony opened his mouth to give a comeback but Soda beat him to it. 'You leave my kid brother alone, it aint his fault he likes to go to the movies, and it aint his fault Soc's like to jump us.' Darry kept quiet after that. When we got back to the Curtis' I cleaned up the cut on Pony's refused the band aid I offered. Dally came into the living room. 'Im gunna head over to the Nightly Double tonight, see if I can hunt up some action. You guys wanna go?' All of us nodded and he gave Johnny a quick noogie before heading outside. Before he walked out the door he called out. 'Be ready in two hours.'

Maybe we should've stayed home.


	10. Chapter 10

We walked to the corner of Pickett and Sutton and saw Dally leaning against a lamplight, waiting for us. We had left a little early, sitting around the house got boring. There was a drugstore near by that we decided to goof around in. We hid behind the aisles and blew straws at each other from the cokes I had lifted. Two-Bitt had showed me a thing or two. The manager got suspicious when we quieted down some, because we were walking up and down the aisles just looking for things to grab. He called us a couple of names before kicking us outta the store. Dally reached into his pocket and handed us each a pack of Kools. "Dally I don't smoke." He cocked an eyebrow. "Really now? Well ur probably the first greaser girl not too."

By the time we were done with the drugstore it was almost time for the movie to start, and by the time we reached the Nightly Double it was already dark. I was familiar with the dug out space under the fence that all the greasers crawled under to get in free. Dally went first, then helped the rest of us under. We were walking towards the seats when a catcall came from behind me. The small sea of people seemed to split for a second, revealing bright orange hair and a Letterman jacket. He was alone, but I still got the chills. I had hoped to be done with this dude. "That the guy?" Dally cracked his knuckles and stepped in front of me. The Soc's eyes got real big before he ducked his head and walked away. That was the last time I saw him. Johnny grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me even closer towards him.

About halfway through the movie these two girls sat in front of us. Dally was sitting on the other side of Ponyboy and gave us a smirk "Watch this." He put his feet up on the red head girl's seat. I could see her shiver before getting stock still. Then Dally started talkin mighty loud, and said some things that made all of us blush a deep red. "Im gunna go get a coke or somethin, wanna come" I nodded vigorously and left with Johnny, feeling a bit bad for leaving Ponyboy behind with Sir Big Mouth. We waited in line, and when Johnny offered to pay for my drink I gave him a peck on the cheek. It wasn't anything new, but it still made him blush a deep pink. I couldn't really say anything though.

We sat back down, Johnny giving a quick 'Hi" to the girls in front of us, me giving a shy smile. The red head looked from me to Johnny, sizing us up before introducing herself and her friend as Cherry and Marcia. Ponyboy pointed and introduced us. I grinned because I knew he was trying to impress the red head. Cherry. Dally came back with two cokes, and handed one to Cherry. 'This might cool ya off Red.' What she did next made me give a low whistle. Her coke ended up all over Dally. "That might cool you off hood!" Dally wiped himself off and then gave a devilish grin. Uh oh. He tried to put his arm around her "Fiery huh? Well, thats the way I like 'em" 'Leave her alone, Dally." I smiled inside. Dally was shocked, and could only come out with a "Huh?' Johnny's voice was stronger this time. " You heard me, leave her alone." I was getting ready to move in front of Johnny to block him from Dally, but he only scowled, called Johnny a name, and walked off.

Cherry and Marcia breathed sighs of relief, before directing their attention all to Johnny. 'Thanks, he had me real scared." Johnny only grinned and said " You sure didnt show it, no one talks to Dally like that." " From what I saw, you do" Okay,this was going a bit too far. Marcia then motioned for us to join them up front. Quick glances at each other, and we moved. Cherry asked us our ages. It went in this order starting with Ponyboy, "14', '15" , "16". I was on the farthest end, next to Johnny of course, and almost whipped out my switch when fingertips brushed lightly against my neck. A deep voice made all of us go stiff. 'Okay greasers, you've had it. I reacted out of instinct, and reached behind me to grasp the arm before twisting it. 'Good Lord girl its me!" "Keith!" I punched him on the shoulder, he rubbed it as he apologized to us, mainly Johnny who was white as a sheet. Like I mentioned before, that beating he took from those Soc's scared him.

I sat back down. "Who's this, ur great-aunts?' Two-Bitt tried to plop a seat on my lap, but I shoved him away and he squeezed in between Johnny and Marcia. "Great-grandmothers, twice removed" Cherry said. Now, Two-Bitt was really into blondes, but it seemed that he had no problem whatsoever laying the moves on Marcia, who was a brunette. We chatted for a while, not really paying attention to the movie, when Two-Bitt asked about Dally. Pony told him he was hunting some action after he left us. " Hey do ya know if he has a blade on 'im" My eyebrows scrunched up. "Not that I know of", but then again, you just never know with Dally. "Why?' "Well, Mr Timothy Shepard and Co. are lookin for the person that slashed there tires. Curly says he spotted Dally doin it so..' Two-Bitt trailed off. Dally was sure askin for it tonight. Pony left with Marcia to get some popcorn or something.

The movie ended and we walked along the sidewalk, Cherry and Marcia accompanied us for lack of a ride. Something along the lines of 'idiot boyfriends'. Johnny and I walked behind everyone in the very back, his arm around my shoulders while mine's were wrapped around his waist. I remembered when we built the blanket fort and an idea suddenly occurred to me. I poked him lightly in the side and he jerked violently to the right and made a soft little noise. This continued for a few more minutes, us sneaking little pokes, when Ponyboy's voice changed ahd us listening to the conversation. "..-but he cant stand me. I bet he wishes he could stick me in a boy's home if Soda would let 'im.' It didnt take a genius to figure out that he was talking about Darry. Two-Bitt stopped in his tracks. "No, Ponyboy, that aint right..ya got it wrong" "Gee" said Johnny, "I thought you and Darry got along jus fine..'

Pony spat fire. " Well, we don't, an you can' shut ur trap Johnny Cade, cause you know u aint wanted at home either.' Then he pointed a finger at me. " And don't you try to say nuthin either, ur parents abandoned you with a drunk of an uncle!' Now, I wouldn't mind so much if those words came from someone else, but comin from Pony? That was like a blow to the chest. Johnny's eyes went round, and then hard suddenly, and he even took a step forward to say something when Two-Bitt beat him to it. He reached over and smacked Pony upside the head. 'You shut ur mouth kid. If you wasn't Darry and Soda's kid brother, I would belt you.' The demon seemed to have left him, because he turned around at us with semi teary eyes. "Im so sorry. I didnt mean it, Johnny, Aisilinn."

I knew he was hurting, so I pushed my feelings aside to be there for him, and wrapped him up in a big hug. "Thats okay Pony' Me and Johnny said. We stood in a group circle, just us three, when suddenly headlights birthed our shadows and Marcia gasped. " Cherry, look whats coming"


	11. Chapter 11

All of stiffened, but the car passed right by us. It was a Mustang, tuff enough car. Johnny broke away from us and stood off to the side, kicking at imaginary rocks on the sidewalk. "Its true..what ya said. I don't care." they were directed towards mainly Pony, but felt like he was talking to all of us. I went over to him and kissed his cheek before gripping his hand rather tightly. Two-Bitt strode over to us. "Shut up talkin like, we couldn't get along without ya Johnnycake." He spoke the truth. We started walking again, Pony beside me, but off to the side before I gently pulled him closer to us. Im guessing he still felt bad about what he said, and he should. As if the night couldn't get any more tense, the Mustang that had passed by before rolled alongside us before coming to a screeching stop.

Two Soc's got out, one from the drivers side, and one from the passenger's. You could tell they were reelin' drunk, as if the swaying stances they put up wasn't enough information. One even had a bottle in his hand! The one with the black hair took a step forward, and I was immediately pushed behind Johnny as Pony filled the gap. I felt like a child. "Cherry, Marcia, ya gotta listen to us..just because we got a little drunk the last time.." began the one with the bottle. Cherry just about lost her mind as she began yelling at him. "A _little_! You call reelin drunk and passing out in the streets a _little_." The other guys buddy had a sort've Beatle haircut, which in my opinon, looked stark ugly. He reached out an arm for Marcia. "You know we don't get drunk very often." She took several steps back, and shuffled closer to Two-Bitt, who lit a drag and leaned against the fence.

I was still behind Pony and Johnny, and they both slouched down a bit to look tuff, I moved over to the side so I could see better. Johnny shot out an arm and Pony shook his head 'No'. The Soc with the bottle snorted, givin us dirty looks. "Well, you don't gotta go walkin the streets with these bums' I guess a piece of my hair flew up. 'Or this whore. Why dontcha come with us?' Two-Bitt took another long drag from his cigarette. "Who're you callin bums? Or Whore?' The Soc took a sip out of the bottle before getting this glint in his eye. " There are more of us in the backseat" Two-Bitt picked up a bottle and busted the end off on the fence before shoving it in Pony's hand. "Then pity the backseat." By now I had come out my little 'protective shell' the boys had made around me, and reached into my back pocket and flipped open the switch. Everyone's eyes got big.

"No! Stop it!' cried Cherry. I advanced forward and pointed the blade at the car. "Why? We aint scared of them." She looked like was gunna burst into tears, and her voice rose on a new level close to hysteria. "I just hate fights. I hate 'em!' she turned towards the Socs's. "We'll go with you, Bob, Randy." We watched them get into the car before it took off down the street. I shook my head in disgust. "Where'd you get that?' Bitt gestured towards the switch, and everyone nodded when I said "Dally" Pony tossed the busted bottle into the grass. "Dont know why I gave ya that anyways. Lord knows you wouldn't use it" "Maybe I would have." Pony said. Two-Bitt began walking off before glancing back to tell us that he was going to "Get rip- roarin drunk..who knows. See y'all later." And you would think that after the situation we were JUST in...

None of us were ready to head back home yet, Johnny's folks had started screaming at each other again, so we headed to the lot. We all laid down on our backs, me in between Ponyboy and Johnny. He had started a fire, and I was briefly entranced with the way the embers danced up towards the sky. "That Mustang was one tuff car" said Johnny. The end of his cigarette glowed orange against the dark blue background, and I wondered why I had never given smoking a chance. "Big time Soc's alright" said Pony, with just a hint of bitterness in his voice. I put my arms behind my head and just listened to their conversation. I heard Johnny suck in a deep shuddering breath before he choked out. "I cant take much more..I'll kill myself or somethin!" Both me and Ponyboy shot up.

"Dont! Ya cant kill yourself Johnny." I scooted closer towards him before grabbing his face and forcing him to look at me. "Listen to me, and listen good. I don't wanna hear you say anything like that ever again. You have people here who love you,and would kill for you. Me being one of them. If something happened to you, I don't think none of us could take it...I know I wouldn't be able to." His eyes began watering, and I wondered if I had spoken too harshly. "You love me?" "Yeah, I do" he started sobbing and I pulled him close, Pony joining in. We leaned against the car seat, Johnny had settled down, but was hiccuping slightly. "Well I wont. But I gotta do somethin..I wonder if there's a place where there aint no Soc's or Greasers. Just ordinary people."

Ponyboy yawned and leaned his head on my shoulder. "Out in the country..what do you think It's like?" I had my head on Johnny's chest and he stroked the hair out of my face. "Sure wouldn't smell like tobacco smoke, I can tell ya" We chuckled. Ponyboy yawned again and he closed his eyelids slightly, and began goin on a very long speech of what he think it would be like. I had my ear right over Johnny's heart, and it provided me with the most reassuring sound of it beating strongly. Before I felt myself drift off I could feel his warm breath by my ear.

"I love you too"


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to a chill breeze and felt Johnny stir beneath me, trying to get up. I sat up and stretched my arms as he tried to wake up Pony. "Ponyboy, hey Pony, wake up man. We fell asleep." He shot up, startled, before rubbing his eyes and leaping to his feet. "Darry's gunna skin me!" We bid our goodbyes and he ran off, the slap of his shoes fading away. Both Johnny and I were semi awake, he opened his legs up and I sat in between them. I couldn't get the look on his face when he had talked about killing himself out of my head. I didn't realize I was crying a little until Johnny looked at me with a scared expression. He automatically knew, and wiped the tears off my cheeks, all the while saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I wont do it I promise ya."

I guess we had fallen back asleep. My heart leaped about a mile when hands roughly shook me awake. Johnny too. We both jumped to our feet to see a red faced, tear streaked Ponyboy who said just a few words that would change each one of our lives forever. " C'mon Johnny, Aisilinn. We're running away." We didnt even bother to question him, just ran along behind. I guess when your best friends you sort've learn to develop different levels of trust. And I knew I could trust Pony and Johnny with anything and everything. We ran and ran, finally coming to a stop when Johnny said "Pony wait up! What happened?" He started to cry again and sat down on the curb where we joined him. I had to grab his hands so they would stop shaking.

"You're scarin me Pone" I said. He looked up. "You guys know I'm not like this..Darry hit me!" I had to say that I was pretty shocked. I could see that him and Darry had rough patches, but I didn't think he'd ever hit him. Pony's voice picked up again "I don't know what happened, but I couldn't take him hollerin at me and hittin me too. We used to get along jus' fine, but now since mom and dad died.." He took a deep breath before wiping his eyes on the back of his hand and calming down. "Got a weed Johnny?" he handed him one and Pony clamped it between his teeth as he dug around for a match. Strangely the smell helped with my nerves as well. "Im scared you guys." Pony said after a moment of silence. Johnny placed a hand on his shoulder "Well you don't gotta be." I placed my hand on his other free shoulder and gave it a squeeze, and Pony looked back and forth between us and nodded.

"I think I like it better when the old man's hittin on me, that way at least he knows who I am. 'S better than being ignored all the time. My folks don't give a hoot bout me. At least you got Soda, I aint got nobody." "Shoot you got the whole gang" said Ponyboy. I backed him up " And your always gunna have us. I promise." I reached across Pony and grabbed Johnny's hand. Pony stood up. "How we head over to the park and jus' walk around some. Maybe I'll cool off or somethin." The park was completely empty, the fountain gurgling out water that shone in the moonlight. We walked around the trail a few times before coming to a rest beside the monkey bars. "Aint you guys freezing?' asked Johnny. Pony and I , who shared the same style of sleeveless shirts nodded. "This is bout the only shirt I got" I said. Johnny took off his jacket before handing it to me.

A car horn made us all jump. The grass was illuminated by headlights and the blue Mustang from earlier pulled in. We all backed up, only to have cold metal from the monkey bars press into our backs. Both Johnny and I started forward in an act to defend each other, but just settled for standing very close to each other. I grabbed Pony and pulled him closer. He glanced behind us and we all climbed to the top, praying that we wouldn't slip through the spaces. "Man those are those Soc girls' boyfriends." Johnny whispered. We saw the two familiar Soc's from before, as well as a few others that hopped out of the backseat. Again, the one with black hair had a bottle in his hand, I suspected it was the same one. "Should we run?" I asked. Johnny shook his head. " It's too late. Here they come."

At first I didnt realize what Johnny was staring at all ghost faced, until black haired Soc lifted the bottle to his lips again and the moonlight glinted off several rings on his fingers. Right then and there I almost lunged at him. These were the ones who had hurt him. "Hey whadd'ya know? It's those greaser punks and there little play toy." I remember his name to be Bob, say with a slur. Of course they were drunk. He stepped closer towards us, his little pack falling in step behind him. "Stay up here" Johnny said, and he and Pony hopped down to the ground. Of course I didnt listen, and I thought I heard a whimper somewhere in the back of both their throats. "Lookie here boys..little kitten wants ta play!" They all laughed loudly with him. At first I thought we could somehow tlak our way out of a big confrontation, ya know, like threaten them with the rest of the gang. But when Ponyboy made that remark about Soc's being white trash, all hell broke loose.

"Hey David! Give the kid a bath" I could hear in the background, and I started to run towards the fountain when a tall lean Soc stepped in front of me. I reached into my back pocket and flipped out my switch..or so I had planned. It must've fallen over by the monkey bars. He took a step towards me and I crouched down slightly, like I would with Dally. He smirked, and then lunged. I stepped to the side and delivered a quick punch to the gut. When he went down on one knee I kicked him in the side and gave a punch to the nose. I turned around, searching for Johnny and Pony, when an arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me hard against a stone body. One of the Socs who had ganged up on Johnny had decided to give me a try. I panicked..before my lessons with Dally played back on rewind.

_"What ya wanna do is keep your chin tucked in, so's I don't put ya in a choke hold...'_

I tucked in tight, then noticed we were near the fountain. I stomped hard on the Soc's foot before shoving backward, forcing him to move with me. I could hear Johnny yelling my name and Ponyboy's before I had the Soc backed up against the edge of the fountain. "Whatcha gonna do now girlie?' This bastard. I elbowed him hard in the ribs and twisted his arm back when he released me. I pushed him to the ground and got on top of him before punching him repeatedly in the face. Counting as I did. I got carried away, and was pushed off as he scrambled to his feet and ran away with the rest of his friends, looking back over his shoulder with wide eyes.

"Johnny? Ponyboy?" I walked around to the to the side of the fountain and saw Johnny, who had a weird greenish tinge clutching his switch with both hands. The whole blade was covered in blood. Ponyboy was sopping wet beside him, sitting dazed against the fountain. "Oh God.." I dropped to my knees and gently took the knife away from Johnny, who in turn stared down at his hands like it was still there. "Johnny" he snapped out of it and pulled me into a hug. I took off Johnny's jacket and draped it over Pony's shoulders, and started rubbing them to get some warmth in him. Very carefully I avoided looking over towards the body of the dead Soc.

Johnny got up and began slapping his pockets while pacing. "We need to get outta here. Run away. The police'll be here soon." I nodded and simultaneously, we both said "Dally".


	13. Chapter 13

Dally was at a party at Buck Merrils. Before we left, however, I sprinted over to the monkey bars and spotted a white handle standing out against the dark green. I held it for a second before tucking the knife back safely into my pocket. There were no words for each other as we ran. We stood shivering at the doorstep as Johnny rang the doorbell. Buck opened the door and gave me a quick nod before staring down at us. "Whattya want?" "Dally! we gotta see Dally' Johnny said. Buck took a swig out his beer can. "He's busy." I stepped up beside Johnny. "Buck, go tell Dally that Johnny, Ponyboy, and Aisilinn need to see him. Now." He backed up slightly from the look in my eyes and hastily climbed the staircase. A minute later Dally leaned out the doorway donning only a pair of jeans. His side was blooming a reddish color. "All right kids what ya need me for." "Johnny killed a Soc' Pony blurted out. Dally seemed unfazed, but I could tell he was slightly uneasy about the idea. "Well good for you." he saw Pony shivering.

"Glory kid, are you wet? Get in here before you catch pneumonia." He yanked all three of us inside before herding us up the staircase. We passed by my room on the way up. The lock was still intact on the door, thank God. As soon as we got inside Dally made Pony change his wet shirt into one that just about swallowed him whole. As well as throwing in his own leather jacket. He dug around in a drawer before pulling out a simple blue, long sleeved t-shirt. "Bathroom's over there". When I came out, the boys were all huddled into a corner. Dally handed something to Johnny, upon further inspection, turned out to be a gun, as well as fifty bucks rolled up. I sat on the end of the bed and leaned over so I could hear. He was talkin awfully quiet. " Catch the three-fifteen freight to Windrixville. Theres an old abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. Buy a weeks supply worth of food, and dont so much as stick your noses out the door. I'll get up there as soon as I can." Johnny pocketed the items and we all stood up to go. Before we ran off outside though, Dally ruffled Johnny's hair. "Take care kid." Then put a hand on my shoulder. " Its gunna turn out. Eventually." I nodded before giving him a quick hug and running off to face God knows what.

We ran without stopping all the way to the train tracks. There were a few workers scattered around here and there, but nonetheless, silence was mandatory. We pressed our backs against the cool metal of the carts and listened to the sound of crunching gravel. When the coast was clear we all hopped on board, and pulled our clothes tighter against us when the movement of the train caused the wind to fly in all chill. I sat next to Johnny, rubbing deep circles onto the back of his hand while Ponyboy sat in front of us. We were all too busy trying to process everything that we hardly payed attention to what was happening around us. Ponyboy eventually fell asleep using Johnny's head as a pillow. I turned around so I was facing him, still holding his hand. "I didnt mean to kill him..but he was drownin Ponyboy, and God knows what those other Soc's would've done to you. They were gunna beat me up.."

"You did what any one of us would've done. You acted in self defense." " I feel so bad". Right then and there, I wished that I could trade places with him. He wouldn't even look at me. As if he could read my thoughts, he glanced quickly at me, barely making eye contact, and said "I'm sorry". I scooted back beside him, and just leaned against him, just to show that I was there. "I dont deserve ya Johnnycake." He shook his head, but didn't say anything. The gun sat glinting off to the side.

Neither Johnny or I slept the whole ride, and could barely muster up enough energy to jump off when our stop arrived. "I think you put my legs to sleep, Ponyboy." So we were finally in the country..how ironic. It was miles upon miles of endless hilly landscape, we trekked through the fields, my ankles itching from the long grass. There was a farmer on top a tractor just up ahead, and we nominated Ponyboy to go ask directions. He came back and we walked the last leg up to the church. It sure was creepy. The wood was all decayed, and there was cobwebs everywhere. As soon as we walked through the door Ponyboy flopped down on the hard floor and fell fast asleep. Johnny lied down, then wriggled out a little some so I could lie in between him and Pony. I tossed an arm under my head and pushed all thoughts out of my head.

It was in the afternoon when I woke up the next day...and almost had a heart attack when there was no Johnny lying beside me. I was about to check outside when I spotted something written in the dirt on the floor

_Went to get supplies, be back soon.- J.C._

__Ponyboy was about to wake up any minute, so I decided that I would do some exploring while I waited for Johnny to get back. But after finding nothing but moldy hymn books and super sized dust bunnies I gave up. A shadow cast on the ground, followed shortly after by Johnny coming through the doorway carrying a box almost full to the brim. Ponyboy and I gathered around and watched as Johnny pulled out random things, naming them as he did so. I laughed aloud when Ponyboy's eyes practically bugged out of his head when Johnny pulled out a copy of Gone with the wind. The last thing to be pulled out, next to a bottle of peroxide for Pony's hair, was a harmonica. "Figured we could use some stuff to pass the time. Maybe I should've asked if you could play before I went out, but..' I took it from his hands and blew into it, smiling when the rich noise echoed throughout the church, before fiddling with the different sounds.

Ponyboy was still eying that bottle of peroxide, then reached up a hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Johnny, you aint thinking bout.." He nodded. Pony's lip jutted out just a bit. Johnny handed me his switch, but chuckled lightly when I flicked out my own, and followed them outside. "Dont make it too short, Aisilinn" I had Johnny sit down on the steps and after a few minutes, he was done, although both me and Ponyboy didnt like him rinsing his hair with cold water. All in all, it didnt look bad. Now for the difficult part. "C'mon Pony, you gotta. You can always dye it back, right?" he trudged over towards me and I read the directions before pouring the liquid over his head. Failing to hold back a grin. "Glory be.." I took the piece of glass from Ponyboy. sat down to fiddle some more with my harmonica. I had figured out the tune for a couple of popular songs, and made up a game between Pony and Johnny to see who could figure it out first. When I played 'Stand by Me', though, Johnny and I locked eyes the entire time, with smiles on our faces.

It was nighttime now, and I sat against the wall eating half a candy bar, when I began thinking about the gang. What they were doing. If they were looking for us. "I'm still tired" said Ponyboy, and I leaned my head against his as he cried. From the other side of me Johnny apologized for cutting off his hair. " Shoot, it aint that..I'm just mixed up I guess." "I know, Pone, we are too." 'Last night..just last night we were just hanging out at the Nightly Double. Just last night we were dreaming..." Pony's voice trailed off, and I jerked my head away from his. I didnt want to remember last night. "Stop it! Will you shut up about last night? I killed a kid last night. And he couldn't of been no more than 18 years old! How'd you like to live with that?" By now we were all crying. I pressed my face into Johnny's hair, which felt kinda funny since he washed all the grease out, and wrapped an arm around Ponyboy as he sobbed into my shoulder. When we were all cried out, we fell asleep pressed against each other, like puppies in a litter.


	14. Chapter 14

The next five days dragged on slowly, like molasses. We didn't go outside too often, most of the time it was only to get a drink of water from the tap, or stand in the doorway for fresh air. Ponyboy, Johnny, and me played games of poker, and would use candy bars or things we found in our pockets instead of money. I had learned some more songs on the harmonica, and had even made up a few songs myself. It came in handy whenever one of us had a nightmare. "Whatcha doin Aisilinn?" Pony plopped down beside me on the stone steps, I looked up. " Cutting these sleeves off. They're annoying." "But what happens when you get cold?" " Im used to it."We walked back inside, and Johnny surprised me when he pulled me onto his lap. He kept sneaking pokes into my side. I shared a look with Ponyboy and we both tackled him, our laughter ringing through the church. For a moment I think we all forgot where we were. Later when we were sitting against the wall, Ponyboy walked outside, and we followed him. He was gunna watch the sunrise.

Dally POV

_There okay..they can handle themselves.._ Those were the thoughts that raced through my head every day so far. I never showed it on the outside, but I did worry. I remember the day after I sent the kids off, Darry had called me and asked me to come over, when I stepped through the door I hardly recocgnized him. He was hunched over in the armchair, with his elbows on his knees. His eyes were kinda puffy, so it looked like he had been cryin'. Soda didn't look better. Tears kept leakin out his eyes as Darry told. me about what happened . I was surprised when he told me about him hittin' Ponyboy. "Do ya got any idea as to where they would be. Did you see them at all?" Soda asked. I shook my head no and he rubbed his hands through his hair. I stayed at their place for a couple of hours before I clapped them both on the shoulder and walked out.

About a day later, I woke up to pounding outside my door. "What the hell do ya want Buck?" "Open up, its us." I yanked the door open to see Soda and Two-Bitt standing there, Soda looking madder than I've ever seen him. And that was never. They both pushed past me, Two-Bitt leaning against the wall. "Where are they? Wheres my brother Dally?" I turned around to see Soda clutching Ponyboys sweatshirt in one hand, the other was curled into a fist. Damn..I had forgotton about the 'evidence'. The words flew out my mouth before I could blink. " Sent them down to Texas." Two-Bitt shot straight up. "Well lets go get 'em then!" "And do what? Bring' em back here so they can go to jail?" I did have a point. Maybe Ponyboy and Aisilinn didn't stab that Soc, but they were accessories, and besides, even if Johnny did do it in self defense, the jury just wont listen. It was better to keep everyone in the dark."Listen, I'm plannin on goin ta see them soon. Maybe you should write a letter, Sodapop, and I'll give it to Pony for ya."

Later that day, I was walking down the street when a cop car pulled up beside me. Two of 'em hopped out and slammed me down against the hood. "What the hell did I do?" The cop handcuffed me before saying. " For robbing a grocery store. Kid inside says he saw someone that fit's your description." Of course it fit me. I was famous for breaking the law. But I didn't do nuthin. I kept my mouth shut and let him shove me in the backseat. Didn't feel like gettin beat with that club 'o his. Eventually, they caught the guy who actually did it, and I was free to go. The cop who was interviewing me, however, held me back and asked about the Soc they found in the park. " I didn't do that. Although I've heard that the guys who did went off to Texas." Cops will believe anything, but I wasn't expecting him to believe me.

I walked back up the steps and found something folded in half and taped to my door. My full name was scrawled on the front. I ripped it off and sat on my bed to read it. It was a letter..from my father.

_Dallas,_

_I know you thinking about why I'm writing to you. So I'll save us both the trouble, and get right into it. You have a sister, and her name is Aisilinn. You were too young to understand when your mother was having a baby, you were only two. She was unplanned, but instead of getting rid of her, we put her up for adoption instead, and burned all the records and everything else that proved she was ours. We gave her to these people, siblings, and they said that she would be in good hands. I went to the circus the other day in Kansas City, and recognized the them on the trapeezes. I stopped to talk with them after, and they told me that she was staying with their uncle in Tulsa.  
_

_What I'm trying to say is, if you ever find her, tell her who you are. Who she is. I dont know her, but I want you too.  
_

_ -Wifred Wislon.  
_

The letter drifted to the floor, and I just sat there, looking like an idiot with my mouth hanging open. I had a sister? Aisilinn? How could I not have noticed my mother being pregnant? Or remember hearing a baby crying? I guess that's why she always wore, too big shirts. They must've given her away right after she was born. I was pissed. Aisilinn had benn staying with a alchoholic that gave her a long white scar from elbow to wrist. I could've gotten her out sooner, heck, If I'd known, she would be staying with me. I knew what I had to do. I was going to Windrixville.I shoved the letter into my jacket pocket and walked quickly outisde and spotted Bucks T-Bird. He wouldn't mind, and if he did, so be it.

The whole ride there, I tapped my fingers against the steering wheel, the letter feeling like a hot coal against my chest. I saw the church sitting on the hilltop, and almost floored it up the winding drive up. Everything was quiet. I walked up the stone steps and ducked inside the door. Ponyboy was alseep on the floor, and Johnny sat slumped against the wall with Aisilinns head on his shoulder. It brought me back to that morning when we found them like that, leaning against the couch. I stopped myself from reaching out a hand to shake Johnny's arm. I squatted down, and just stared at them before focusing all my attention on Aisilinn, analyzing her face, just to see if we looked anything alike. She and I had the same dark brown hair, and looked somewhat alike in the facial the famous temper to all that..she was a Winston.

I shook Johnnys arm, and he gave me an ear to ear grin before kissing Aisilinn's forehead, waking her up too. " Dally! Thank God." I ruffled both their heads, seeing a birght blonde head outta my peripheral vision. I walked over to Ponyboy and lightly nudged him with my foot. " Glory Hallelujia! He sure looks different with his hair like that. Smart thinkin though." Ponyboy rolled over and sat shot up. "Hey Dally!" "Good mornin..sleeping beauty." He cocked an eyebrow. I was itchin to talk to Aisilinn. "Hey Johnnycake, got a weed?" Kid tossed me the whole pack. I turned around to Aisilinn and gestured my head to the door. " I need ta talk to ya. We'll be back.' I told the boys. We walked over to the fence around the church and leaned against it. " What's up Dal?" I faced her before pulling the letter from my jacket and handing it towards her. " I got this today. You should read it." Her facial expression remained solid as she read, and when she was done, she stared at the ground. Was she upset that we were related? I couldn't tell until she grinned widely before leaping into my arms, hugging fiercly. I held onto her for dear life. I gently pulled her off before gripping both her shoulders. " I'm sorry that ya had to find out like this. I didn't know either, bnut kid, I swear to God that if I did, your life would be different." "Thats alright. Its different right now."

I smiled before swinging her onto my back, giving her a piggy back ride back into the church. Ya know, making up for lost times. Ponyboy and Johnny stopped their conversation to stare at us. Both eyebrows slightly raised. I set Aisilinn down and explained everything before letting them read the letter, also giving Pony the one from Soda. Pony stood off to the side to read it, before reading the one from mine and Aisilinn's father over Johnnys smiled and clapped her shoulders. "Yup, she's a Winston." It felt weird in a good way, being able to say that. I got an idea. " Who's hungry? We can head on down to the DQ. I'm starving." "Your starving?" Johnny's voice rose a little. I glanced over at the baloney on the floor and laughed out loud. Time to get these kids outta this church.


	15. Chapter 15

Aisilinn POV

My tounge was swimming in a pool of saliva when the drive through lady handed us our food. Dally watched with a smile as Johnny got barbeque sauce all on his chin in the passenger seat before twisting around to watch me and Pony have a race to see who could finish our sundaes first. Ponyboy won, I got cold so I stopped to pick up the jacket lying on the floor of the car. It smelled faintly of alchohol. "Gee, you guys act like you haven't eaten in days." all our heads snapped up to stare at Dally before he started up the car again. "Wrong thing to say." "Oh, I almost forgot to tell ya guys. All over town is Greaser vs Soc. A freaking battlefield. That guy you knifed had a ton of friends..and they havent been takin it too well, if ya catch my drift. Started carryin myself a heater. Oh, and remember that red head?..Cherry somethin? She's our little spy." My mouth made a little 'o'. Cherry was Bob's girlfriend..."Cherry Valance?" Ponyboy said. Dally glanced at him in the mirror. "Yep, she came over to the lot the other day. Said she would testify against them Soc's, say they were drunk and lookin for a fight. Wont be like she's lyin." "Boy howdy.." I said.

We were nearing the church when a gust of wind blew. I could smell the smoke before I saw it. The church was on fire. "Good lord" Dally breathed. A million ideas ran through my head. What the heck could've started a fire? Then the smell of smoke reminded me of cigarettes, and I knew that one of the boys must've not put one out properly. We all sat there in a daze for a second until Ponyboy noticed the people gathered on the hillside. We all hopped out the car and pushed our way through the front of the line, except Dally, who stayed in the front seat, yelling at us to get back in the car. "Oh God, the children!" A man was tryinhg to calm down a woman who was clutching her face in her hands. Small screams came from the burning building, and I tried to snatch Ponyboy's jacket sleeve before he bursted into the church. Johnny and I followed. I could hear Dally yelling some more, and then the slam of the car door.

I picked up a rock and smashed the window open with it, following after Johnny and almost doubled over from all the smoke. It was everywhere, it stung my eyes and sucked the moisture from my throat. All I could see were my two best friends in front of me, and red orange flames that quivered. "Do ya see them?" I hollored. Ponyboy pointed a finger. "Over there!' We ran over and gathered up the children, one even biting Ponyboy on the hand. They kept screaming until Johnny spoke up. "Shut up! We're gunna get you out." His voice was smooth, and strong. He wasn't scared, and neither was I. Weird, considering the circumstances. Pony kicked open a window, and we worked like an assembly line, passing the kids between us before dropping them as lightly as possible out the window. Dally appeared on the other side of the window, with a scared look on his face. "Forget those kids and get outta there! The roofs gunna cave in any minute!."

Johnny POV

I didn't wanna listen, but I couldn't ignore the whining and creaking of the wood. Any minute now. I pushed Ponyboy towards the window. "Get out!' and then reached behind me for Aisilinn, but panicked when I couldn't feel her. I twisted around..she was still dropping out kids from the window, down to to the last one. She reached for me and I gripped her hand before tucking her as tight as possible into my side. A couple steps forward to the window, where Dally was practically leaning into, when she spun around on her heel and threw herself ontop me. I tried to do the same thing, but we both ended up on the floor regardless..then everything faded away.

Aisilinn Pov

We were so close to the window, I could almost touch Dally's hand, when something whispered in my ear, and I spun aorund on my heel and threw my self ontop of Johnnny. We both moved at the same time, and toppled to the ground, Something hot and heavy was on my leg, but I didnt care. Johnny lyed on his stomach, the beam across his back. "Johnny!" I screamed. I was beginning to see dots, but nonetheless I tried to tug my leg free, all the whiletrieng to shove the beam off with my shoulder.

Dally POV

I beat Pony across the back once before he crumpled to the ground, white as a ghost. Oh God, did I kill him? I quickly pressed my fingers onto his neck and was releived when I could feel a thumping. "Johnny!" That was Aisilinn. That was my sister!. I dropped Pony to the ground before climbing into the building. "Im comin guys, hang on! Where are you? Then I saw the upper half of Johnny and a shoe sticking out from under the beam. I stopped in my tracks before Aisilinn's head shot up. She frantically waved her hand. "Don't worry bout me. Get Johnny outta here!" I didnt know what to do. "You do it NOW Dally!." I helped her push the beam, and it clattered to the ground with a huge thud. I picked up Johnny and slung him over my shoulder before helping Aisilinn to her feet. Her leg was all bloody and burned up.

Aisilinn POV

When Dally hoisted me onto my feet, I almost fell down again. I glanced down to see that my leg was a mess, although I couldn't feel much pain. My main concern was Johnny. I pulled myself out the window before helping Dally out with Johnny. Ambulances had arrived and I sawa Pony being wheeled away into one. A couple of men came over to me and tried to take Johnny from my arms, but I wouldn't let them. "Ma'am, we gotta take you guys to the hospital." I let go of Johnny and he was put on a stretcher, the second man scooped me up into his arms. "I gotta go in the same ambulance." I started coughing again, and choked out a "Please" The man nodded and I lied on his lap, I couldn't take my eyes of Johnny. He wouldn't wake up."The other two boys, where are they?" "There in another ambulance, behind us."

I cant quite recall what exactly happened when we got to the hospital, everything was in a rush, and blurry. I heard voices, and saw Johnny being rushed into a room, Dally right after followed by Ponyboy who was able to walk in. He sure was black though, darker than soot. Dally grabbed his arm. "If you ever pull a stunt like that again, I'm gunna kill you." Then he looked over at me and we stretched our arms out at the same time. "Goes for you too." I was on a stretcher, and they whelled me into a room. The rest is all a blur.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up in an all white room, with a nurse standing next to me. My leg was wrapped up from the knee down, suspended a bit off the bed, and my shoulder was real stiff. There were bandages on it too. "Oh good, your awake. How ya feeling sweetheart?" I tried to talk, but it felt like sandpaper on the inside of my throat. So instead I just shook my head and pushed myself into an upright against the pillows. "The doctor left just a minute ago, and he'll be able to answer any questions ya got. But I can tell ya that you probably wont be able to feel much pain, 'cept in your shoulder. Your leg is pretty bad, that fire burned most of your nerves." I just raised my eyebrows, not really worried about me. I once again tried to talk, and was able to in a whisper almost when the nurse handed me a glass of water.

"Do ya know where my friends are? My brother?" She adjusted the pillows behind me. "Your one friend is out with his brothers in the hallway. Had a strange name." I knew Ponyboy was okay. "The other one..well he doesn't look to good. From what I know of, he's still unconcious. That beam did a number on his back..broke it." It was like a kick to the ribs. Johnny had a busted back? Would he even live? The nurse interrupted my train of thought. " I didn't see a third boy, but I can go check for ya. What's his name? "Dallas Winston." She patted my wrist before walking out the door, peeking her head in a second later. "I'll tell your friend in the hall that your up. And your brother too, but you can't have visitors right now." I nodded and the door shut softly. She was by far the nicest nurse I had ever met.

I replayed the events in my head, and slammed my head against the pillow. We were so close to getting out. I should've just grabbed Johnny and threw him out, but maybe if I did, the beam would've fallen across BOTH our backs, and I wouldn't have been no good to anybody. I was curious to see what my leg looked like, but I couldnt see through the thick white bandages wrapped around it. Even my toes were covered. I peeled back the ones on my shoulder to see angry red skin, kinda patchy like. It puckered out even more around the edges. The nurse came back in, and I could hear "-if she's up we wanna see her!" before she shut the door. "Your brother Dallas is gunna be just fine. His arm is burned a bit badly, but he'll be able to leave soon.' The doctor came in and filled out something on a chart before coming over to stand next to me. "Hello, I'm Doctor Edward Marshall. What's your name?" "Aisilinn Winston." Doc told me basically the exact words the nurse said, about my leg and how some of the nerves were burned up.

"After some physical therapy, you should have full use of your leg again, that beam that fell on you only trapped you from the knee down-" I was thankful for wearing pants. " Your shoulder has 2 degree burns, and when thats healed, you'll have full use of that as well. Right now we're just gunna keep both wrapped up, and we'll see what happens from there." I grabbed his jacket sleeve before he could turn away. "I need to see my friends." He sighed before gesturing his head to the nurse, and she came back inside the room pushing a wheelchair in front of her. They both helped me out of the bed, and I was glad that those nerves in my leg were sizzled up, otherwise all the jostling and bumping around would've hurt like crazy. They wheeled me into Johnny's room first, he was the one I wanted to see the most, and for a second I swear I stopped breathing. He was lying face down on a bed, his back was covered in bandages and there were several nurses in the room. I couldn't see exactly how much damage that burning beam had done, but I could see andry red skin, like mine, peeking out through the tops of the banages. "Third degree burns and a broken back..we're gunna do what we can for him." The doctor said. At least he didn't promise Johnny was going to get better. That would be a lie.

I was in a daze on the way to Dally's room, the nurse came out and I could hear him yelling something at her. She rolled her eyes at us and pointed a finger at his door. "That one is a handful." Her heels made a clacking sound down the hall. Doc twisted the door knob and I could hear the bed shift a little. "Hey kid. Some place we're in huh?" The doctor was thoughtful enough to slip out the door, leaving us to talk in private. I snapped out of it. "Hey Dal, hear you'r gunna get out soon." He snorted. "Yeah, you know aint nuthin that can keep me down for long." I rolled closer to the bed. 'What's up with you?" " Doctor says I got second degree burns on my shoulder, and my leg is burned up pretty bad from the knee down. Sizzled out most of the nerves so I can't feel much pain." His eyes softened just a bit and he reached out to ruffle my hair. "Thats good kid. When can you leave?" "s soon as I get physical therapy and the burn on my hsoulder gets better I guess. They miht give me a crutch or somethin ta use for awhile. I cleared my throat. " I got to see Johnny." His head snapped to the side to look at me again. "How is he?"

I squeezed my hands together. 'Not good. He's got third degree burns and his back's busted." His jaw tightened, and we didn't talk no more after that Dally sat up suddenly and pulled something from around his neck. His St. Christopher medallion. He reached over and hung it around my neck. "I want ya to have this. Just a lil piece of me." I gave him a gentle hug and whelled myself out of his room, I figured I could sneak away and go see Ponyboy since my doctor didn't come to get me. I checked the lobby but there was no one there. At least no one I recocgnized. So instead I went back to Johnny's room. There was only one nurse in there this time, she gave me a soft look and went back to checking on the machines Johnny was hooked up too. "You can hold his hand. But thats about it." she said. I pushed myself over and almost yanked my hand away at the last second, I thought that if I'd touch him, he would wake up screaming or something. I pushed the thoughts out my hand and held it softly, it was kinda clammy.

I had physical therapy the next day. A man who was probably in his late thirties busted into my room and opened the curtains. "A new day begins" he had a British accent. We did the excercises in my room, he would sit down near the end of the bed and slowly push my leg up close to my chest. I was doing pretty good. After that he set up these two metal bars in the middle of the room and had me walk, using the bars as support. The only thing that bothered me a little was my knee. But other than that, I was good to go. The burn on my shoulder was less red, I have no idea what kinda medicene they were using on me, but it was doing the trick. Johnny had woken up, but he was very weak, and sometimes struggled to talk. When I wasn't in my room, or visiting with Dally, the majority of my time was spent with Johnny. " Im s-sorry bout ur leg. And ur shoulder." he told me. "Oh shucks Johnnycake, don't you worry bout me. You just concentrate on gettin better." ' I dont think I'm gunna." I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood. 'You will. You have too."


	17. Chapter 17

About three days later I stopped using the support bars for physical therapy. I could walk fine, although with a slight limp, and used a crutch, to make things easier. It wouldn't be forever, though. I could move my shoulder just fine, but if I tried to lift anything real heavy, a burning pain would shoot through my whole arm. Ponyboy had come to visit all of us, and when he shyly peeked inside my room, I almost tackled him to the ground, crutch and all. "Glory Pone! What took ya so long?" He smiled at me, but if fell quickly. I knew he had seen Johnny first. Had seen how bad he looked. "It will get better. He's gunna be fine, and soon things will be like before." I said those words, yet only half of me believed it. Part of me had hope, while the other wasn't too sure. "How long they gunna keep you in here?" Pony asked. "Not sure. I'm doin good in therapy, so it shouldn't be too long. I walked out the door with Ponyboy following, and jumped when a hand spun me around. Two-Bitt was grinning widely. " Hey lil darlin'!" "Hey Bitt." He frowned at my crutch, and my leg that was still wrapped up. "Wont be long now" I patted his arm, and the three of us went to see Johnny .

I rapped a pattern on the door softly, if he was awake, he would know it was me. 'Come on in." I heard a weak reply from the other side, and pushed the door open. Johnny was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling, but smiled when he saw the three of us walk into the room. "Hey kid, they treatin ya right in here?" asked Two-Bitt. Johnny chuckled softly. "Yeah." Pony and I pulled chairs beside his bed and Bitt pulled something from his jacket pocket. It was a newspaper, and on the front page was a picture of the four of us, Johnny, Pony, Dally and me. The article said " DELIQUENTS TURN HEROES". "Look at that." Johnny said. "Do ya need us to get anything for ya Johnnycake?" "The book. Can you get another one?" He looked at Ponyboy and we both knew he was talking about Gone with the Wind. We had only made it to the siege at Georgia. They both left the room when Johnny grabbed my hand and pulled me closer. "I need to tell you some things before its too late." Oh God, not this. " You're one of my best friends Aisilinn. Probably about the only one who really gets me, other than Ponyboy." 'Don't start sayin goddbye yet Johnny." He carried on. " I just want ya to know, that you were the best thing thats ever happened to me. Im gunna be leaving soon, but Im never gonna leave you." He pointed to my chest. " Right in there..just keep all the good times in there, and I'll only be a thought away." I was crying by then, but let him get everything out. He reached up to brush a stray hair from out of my face. " I just want you to be happy. No matter what, your always gunna be my girl."

I brushed away the tears from my face, all the while maintaing a vice grip on Johnny's hand, when a nurse peeked inside the dorway. "Johnny, your mother's here to see you." Something sparked in his eyes. I think it was hate. " Well I dont wanna see her. Tell her to go away and leave me alone..for once to just leave me alone." He tried to sit up. 'She's your mother." " I said I dont want to see her!' Then he went bed sheet white, and passed out cold. The nurse came in and shoved Pony and Two-Bitt out the door. She almost made a move for me, but I gave her daggers, and she backed off. Gone with the Wind was on the table, and I cried quietly, just looking at Johnny. Trying to analyze every single detail. My doctor walked in and told me that I was free to go anytime I felt like it. He brought some clothes in and I changed in the bathroom. He didn't tell me to leave Johnny. Not like I would've anyways.I had heard from Dally that there was supposed to be a rumble later that night, to settle things for good between Greasers and Soc's. Something told me that Dally would be apart of it, and when I hurried to his room to see him gone, my suspicion was proved right. Johnny had woken up again, and he shifted over some so I could lie down next to him, the most I could do was grab his hand, but that was enough. We talked about anything and everything, pretending that we were stretched out on the grass looking at the clouds instead of here in the hospital. I had to force myself to keep the tears back, seeing me cry would only make Johnny feel worse.

I knew the end was coming when it became more difficult for him to breathe, or stay awake for too long. When I stopped talking and looked over at him to see his eyes closed, I almost had a panic attack. But the slight rise and fall of his chest told me that he was still here. I slipped down on my knees beside the bed, and did something I had never done before. I prayed. I prayed and I begged God to let us keep Johnny. I told him that he didn't deserve to go yet, that he had so much to do and see. I was still on my knees, but was touching Johnny's face with my fingertips when Dally bursted into the room draggin Ponyboy with him. They both didn't look too good. Esecially Ponyboy. Dally pulled up a chair beside me. " Johnny? Johnnycakes, wake up man." His eyes fluttered open and Dally smiled. "We beat those Soc's good. Chased 'em clear outta our territory." Johnny didn't show us any sign that he was happy, I just didn't care about the rivalry anymore. " Its all useless..fightings no good." Dally licked his lips. " Ya know they're still writing editorials about you in the paper. For being a hero and all. Im proud of you." Now that made Johnny grin almost ear to ear.

It faded though, and he gave me a look. I reached over across the bed and he whispered " I love you" in my ear before kissing my forehead. I gave him one last kiss on the lips and he called Ponyboy closer. He was on the other side of the bed, so I struggled to hear what was being said. Whatever it was though, made Ponyoby go extremely pale, and his eyes began watering. Then Johnny died, and it felt like I went with him. There are no words that can fully express what it felt like. Something in me snapped, and I threw his glass of water across the room before pushing over the table and sliding down the wall. A vibration told me Dally had punched a hole in it. He ran out the room crying. I was crying too, but I couldn't feel it. Ponyboy crouched in front of me and pulled me off the floor, an arm wrapped around my waist. I didn't even bother to pick my crutch up.


	18. Chapter 18

It was like my mind was on autopilot, but when I felt a cool breeze on my face I realized we had left the hospital. "No no! I gotta go back!" I tried to twist around and rush back inside the doors but Pony gripped my shoulders hard. " Aisilinn! Stop! He's not coming back." He was right. I shook out of his grip, though, and we walked briskly to the Curtis' in silence. Pony slammed the door open, and I just followed behind. Darry got up from the armchair " Where have you been?" He must've seen the looks on our faces. " What's wrong?" "Johnny's dead. We told him about stompin' the Soc's and.." Everyone sucked in a breath. Soda and Steve sat down heavily onto the couch with their elbows on there knees. Two-Bitt took a long swig from the can of beer he was holding. "Dally's gunna blow. He can't take this." I said. As if on cue, the phone rang, and Darry talked quietly before slamming it down on the reciever. "That was him. He just robbed a store and the fuzz are after him. Said to meet him at the lot."

I ran along beside Two-Bitt, who kept giving me looks that asked me if I wanted him to carry me. I shook my head "no" each time. We rounded the corner and saw Dally come to a halting stop atop a hill, pulling a gun from his jacket pocket. Squad cars cornered him inside, and several cops hopped out, pointing guns to him.

"Dont shoot!"

"It's not loaded!"

"He's just a kid!"

They shot him anyways. Over and over and over. His body twisted several times before rolling down the hill. I ran faster. " NO! DALLY!" The bullets kept whizzing and I was trying so hard to get to him, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind. It was Two-Bitt. I kicked and I writhed and I bit his arm, but he wouldn't let me go. When I lunged forward we both crashed to the ground as I started to crawl. The cops stopped firing and I picked my self up and fell beside Dally, holding him in my arms like Soda had held Johnny that night in the lot. "Oh Jesus please, not you too." I pressed my hand over a gunshot wound but there were too many. He was starting to slip away. The rest of the gang had caught up to me, and Soda and Two-Bitt began crying. "Sis.." Dally croaked out, and reahced up a hand to touch my cheek with his fingertips, and I could feel warm, wet stickiness. His eyes closed, and just like that, my brother was taken from me too.

"No no no no no..don't you leave me. Oh God, give him back, give him back.." The tears I had held back now bursted forward. A cop came over to check his pulse, and in that moment all I could see was red. " You killed my brother you bastard!" I was grabbed in mid air and Two-Bitt crushed me into his chest, burying his face in my hair. I looked over his shoulder to see Pony reel a bit before collapsing to the ground, and I put a hand over my mouth. " Glory look at the kid!" Darry and Soda rushed with Pony back to the house, and I sat on the curb with Bitt and Steve, and watched as a white sheet was put over Dally's body and taken away. "He was your brother?" Steve asked me. I told them about the note and they both slung an arm over my shoulder and we walked back to the Curtis'Ponyboy was still out of it, before I walked out the room Soda pulled me in for a hug and rubbed my back in circles. " Steve and Two-Bitt told me an' Darry 'bout Dally...' I just nodded and stepped outside to the porch. I had snagged a cwed that was lyin on the table, and with a match from my pants pocket lit it up. It was the first time I had ever smoked. I athought I was gunna die, I was coughin real hard. Ponyboy had a nightmare later that night, and I shook him awake before crawling into bed beside him, crying into each others shoulders.

I was never the same after that. I kept replaying the last conversations I had with Johnny and Dally, I didn't want to forget what their voices sounded like. I tried to be happy, for Johnny's sake..and the gangs. But every laugh I gave was slightly bitter, and short. I was unresponsive for a long time. Couldn't sleep, couldn't eat..and when I did try to stomach something, it would just come right back up. Ponyboy and I never went to the meadow again. It just wouldn't feel right without Johnny. One night I was sitting with him on the porch, both of us smoking a cigarette when he asked "Do you ever feel like they're watching you?" " Yeah, sometimes" and that was true. Sometimes when I cried I would feel something warm on my cheek, or someone holding my hand. A few times I could hear something close to a whisper in my ear.

A few months later I was diagnosed with cancer. When I went to the doctors they said that they caught it too late, so they had me hospitalized until I..ya know. The gang was heartbroken when they found out. Me? I was just confused. They visited me every day though, and Ponyboy would read me different books, or recite poetry for me. Just to take my mind off things. I tried to pull through, but deep down I knew that it was almost time to go. Maybe a part of me wanted to give up. But I held on for as long as I could..for Ponyboy, and the rest of the gang. On my last day on Earth, at 9:47 PM, the doctor called Darry, and he along with the rest of the gang stood around my bed as I said goodbye. Something was opening up in front of me. I grabbed Ponyboy's hand and squeezsed it. " You gunna do amazing things someday. Don't forget me, okay?"

Letting go was probably the easiest thing I could've done.


	19. Chapter 19

I woke up lying in grass. It was greener than I've ever seen. My back was back now, and longer than before. I looked out across the field and saw a big oak tree. Someone was sitting in it. No..it couldn't be. "Johnny?" I whispered. The figure turned its head around, there was only one face like that. He climbed down from the tree and walked across the field toward me. I took a couple steps before bursting out into a full blown sprint tackling him to the ground. He was laughing, but something in his eyes looked a little sad. He was slightly glowing though, there was no long white scar on his face, but his hair still had grease in it. Both of us were just running our fingers over the others face. Like we couldn't belive this was real. "I've missed you." Johnny said. " I did too." He pulled me to my feet. " Is..is Dally here?" Someone tapped me on my shoulder. There was Dally, with a genuine smile on his face.I leaped into his arms and he spun me around in a big circle. " Theres my baby sis!" I couldn't even speak. When he put me down, I looked at the two of them. " I held on for as long as I could.." " We know. We were with you every step of the way. But your home now." Johnny said. Burning orange fell over all of us, and I pointed out towards the distance. " Lookie there.." We watched the sunset, leaning against the tree. It was Dally's first. He slung an arm over my shoulder and kissed the top of my head. I grabbed Johnny's hand, and we just stared at each other for a long time.

You might be wondering how I'm able to tell you my story..after all I'm dead right? But I guess in a way I'm not..not really. A piece of me lives within the gang and, well..lets just say a certain someone contributed a big part to it.

Ponyboy POV

I wrote out the last words, and when I set the pencil down, I forgot how I ended up sitting at my desk in the middle of the night. Then I remebered, I had another dream. But this one wasn't a nightmare. I had seen Aisilinn, and Johnny and Dally. " Well its done guys.." I started to cry, but smiled a little when I felt something warm brush the tear from my cheek.


End file.
